


Don’t Want To Miss A Thing

by LeMann66



Series: Rush [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMann66/pseuds/LeMann66
Summary: A series of one shots that capture moments from the lives of Sidney Parker and Charlotte Heywood.
Series: Rush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963108
Comments: 80
Kudos: 124





	1. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone so much for following Rush. 
> 
> I couldn’t leave the character just yet so I’ve decided to capture some moments over a few one shots.

_“Okay... but which part of the story is the best? What part will you be telling for decades?”_

The clock had just hit nine o’clock when Charlotte finally walked through the front door after an exhausting day at work.

When Charlotte and Sidney had gotten back from Antigua, neither of them knew what was down the road. They were just walking and trying to see through the pouring rain as they prepared for the only thing they could- little Robin. Then Tom came along with his master plan and suddenly everything felt very different. They both knew that there would be days they’d need to be strong and days they’d be wrong, but that was all okay because they would figure out all the mysteries of tomorrow together. And most of the time, Sidney and Charlotte talked enough to do so.

One of the mysteries they had not prepared for was Charlotte becoming the COO of The Brothers Parker company a year back now. They had never thought of it but when the role came up and the board unanimously brought the idea to Sidney, it was a no brainer. Charlotte was perfect for the job.

Although the role gave Charlotte more control of how to source, design and engineer the cars, it had brought with it a lot of work. Between the two of them, Charlotte and Sidney were working almost seven days a week, pretty much all-year round. It meant they were fairly dependent on the people they had around them (who had been god sends during the first year of Robin’s life) to help out every so often. Charlotte often brought Robin with her to the races and garage- otherwise she wouldn’t get to see him very often, and as much as she loved her work, Robin meant she had to find the latest ‘normal” in her life.

Charlotte loved her job. Charlotte loved Robin. But trying to love one with the other often meant having to find compromises to make the two work together (and often that came in the form of working late into the night so she could get a full day with him later in the week).

The house was dark and quiet as she put her keys in the bowl, so Charlotte could only assume that Sidney and Robin were already down for the night- probably having worn each other out from a day of activities.

It had taken Charlotte and Sidney a while to find the perfect home for them to start their future in. They both agreed they wanted something homely where their kids (however many that would be) could feel the grass under their feet and salt air between their lungs. It had taken them a while and it was in fact Tom who had suggested (halfway through Charlottes pregnancy) they buy the old Parker house and fix it up to their standard. With their roots so firmly planted in Sanditon and Sidney’s unwavering love for his favourite childhood property, Charlotte and he agreed to make the house a home again- moving in shortly before Robin began babbling.

Hanging her coat and handbag inside the small cupboard at the entrance of their hall, Charlotte settled her laptop under her arm and walked up the stairs. She tried to move her stilettos quietly against the wooden flooring so they wouldn’t echo and wake either of her presumably sleeping boys. By the time Charlotte reached the top of the stairs, she noticed a dim, orange light coming from the master bedroom.

As she approached the large dark oak door, she heard the fire crackling in the fireplace while Sidney’s soft voice filled the room. Her stilettos were killing her and she could definitely use a hot shower before crawling into bed with her husband but when Charlotte got close enough to understand exactly what Sidney was saying, she decided against walking into the room.  
  
“Can you believe she was practicing it with Uncle Arthur and Uncle Crowe?” Sidney said, using his surprised tone and making Robin giggle, “she literally got down on one knee and offered your uncles a ring- at the same time!”

The door was on the back corner of the bedroom, so even when Charlotte opened it a little more and leaned against the threshold, neither of them noticed her presence. Crossing her arms across her chest, Charlotte took a minute to simply watch them lay there on the large bed together. Sidney was leaning against the headboard while Robin snuggled on his chest. One of his arms was wrapped around Robin’s little body- bringing him closer to Sidney, while his other hand stroked Robin’s arm softly over his pyjamas.

“I knew I had to do something, you know. Your granddad had already had a stern word with me about it and... well... I couldn’t let your mother beat me to it,” Sidney continued as if he was reading him a real book- even changing his voice when he played other characters (their friends and family).  
“No you couldn’t!” Robin exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air and almost hitting Sidney square in the face in the process.

They were lying under what Charlotte could only guess was three layers of blankets, even though the fire made the room perfectly warm. The, already plastered, smile on her face only grew wider as Charlotte continued to watch them; completely in awe and amazed by how cute they looked all cuddled up in the middle of the king sized bed.

“So I had to think fast!” Sidney said with a tone of suspense and Charlotte could only shake her head and silently chuckle when she saw the look of panic in Robin’s eyes, “I couldn’t just get down on one knee and ask her because, I mean, it’s your mama we’re talking about here- an ordinarily proposal simply would not do.”  
“No, it’s wouldn’t,” Robin said, shaking his head, “What you do? What you do?” Robin bounced in excitement.  
“I told her I had to go to New York for a career opportunity,” Sidney smiled.  
“A cawee what?” Robin tilted his head in confusion.  
“A career opportunity, boy racer,” Sidney laughed, “meaning that something really good could happen for our race cars.”  
“Oh okay,” Robin said.  
Sidney was pleased that Robin seemed satisfied with the answer so he continued, “I told her I had to skip dinner that evening because I knew she planned on proposing there and I had to avoid that at all costs.”  
“Mama would get mad!” Robin giggled.  
“She did get mad,” Sidney laughed, “I booked us both on the first plane to New York. You can’t even imagine how piss- I mean, mad she was on the plane ride when I spoke the entire way and told her I would be so busy I wouldn’t be able to even see her properly.”  
“Why make mama mad?” Robin questioned.  
“Because when mama was growing you in her tummy, she became the most stubborn person I know,” Sidney replied, tickling Robin on the belly and making the little boy roll on the bed in laughter, “So the only way she wouldn’t want to marry me was if I annoyed her enough. So I had to play that card to throw her off the scent.”  
“But you bwoke her heart,” Robin protested. He had always been very protective of Charlotte (no matter the circumstance).  
“No Robin,” Sidney said, deciding it was time to change the tone of the story, “I would never break mama’s heart, okay? I just drove her a little crazy for a few hours because I knew she would be happy when we got to New York.”  
“Your dad did make me very mad,” Charlotte said, finally stepping into her bedroom, swaying her hips towards the bed, “but when I got to the hotel, he opened the door to the room and I couldn’t believe what was happening.”

Charlotte sat down on the velvet bench at the foot of the bed to remove her heels and Robin’s eyes widened at the suspense. Setting her laptop down, Charlotte turned towards them. Sidney and Charlotte exchanged a greeting look that only lasted a couple of seconds but felt like an eternity to three year old Robin as he crawled over the blankets until he was beside Charlotte.

“What did you see?” Robin asked, standing on his knees and taking Charlottes face in his hands, his small palms dramatically holding his mothers cheeks, “what did you see Mama?”  
“Daddy had filled the entire room with bluebells- mama’s favourite flower,” Charlotte said as she glanced over at Sidney with a knowing look.

Sidney had thought through the room of bluebells over and over again. He wanted to recreate the bluebell fields Charlotte spoke so fondly about whenever they spoke of her life in Willingden and the hours she spent reading amongst the bluebells- blissfully unaware of the world around her. The bluebell fields held some of her most wonderful memories and Sidney wanted to plant another beautiful memory amongst them. Sidney had thought that if he couldn’t take Charlotte to Willingden (slightly avoiding Mr Heywood after their last encounter), he would bring a piece of Willingden to them. However, he wasn’t sure if it would invoke the bad memories they had once shared over the flower garden in Charlotte’s bungalow. After talking with Mary and Diana, Sidney was convinced it would work. Proposing in a hotel also had the perk of the in house cleaning so he wouldn’t have to worry about the falling flower petals, clear up or water maintenance.

“There was not a single spot in the lounge of our hotel room that didn’t have a bluebell in it- the sofa, the tables, the floor, everywhere,” Charlotte said as she picked Robin up in her arms and spun him around against her chest. The most adorable laugh came out of the little boys mouth and Charlotte smiled as she continued, “I was so surprised and shocked and when I turned around your dad was kneeling down in the middle of all the bluebells with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.”

Spinning Robin around again, Charlotte beamed as she walked around the bed and took a seat on her side of the bed- placing Robin back down on the mattress beside Sidney.

“Hi,” Charlotte said softly as she leaned towards Sidney for a quick peck on the lips. For a moment, they both forgot there was a three year old between them and got carried away as they deepened the kiss.  
“Oh,” Robin said, placing one hand on Charlotte’s neck and the other on Sidney’s, “I’m still here,” he furrowed his eyebrows.  
“I know,” Sidney said, exhaling dramatically and rolling his eyes as he pulled back from Charlotte.  
Charlotte laughed, “sorry baby.”

Shuffling next to Sidney, Charlotte lifted Robin’s body off the bed before settling his small body between her legs. Charlotte leaned her head on Sidney’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around Robin while Sidney covered the three of them with the blankets. Sidney moved his arm over Charlotte’s shoulder and messed Robin’s hair up playfully.

“Daddy pwopose?” Robin said as he looked between them. As excited as he was for the end of the story, Robin was getting sleepier by the minute and they could both see Robin’s eyes starting to close (even though he was trying his best to stay awake).  
“I did,” Sidney said, “I asked your mama if she would run away with me.”  
“And did you?” Robin turned his head towards Charlotte.  
“We didn’t exactly run away but I did say yes,” Charlotte laughed.  
“I like it,” Robin said, turning on his side, placing both his hands between his head and Charlotte’s chest as a long yawn escaped his lips.  
“It was probably the best day of our lives until you came along,” Sidney replied, gently running his hand through Robin’s hair as the little boy slipped into a slumber, “I’ll take him Char,” Sidney whispered, “you get changed- that suit must be uncomfortable at this hour.”

Charlotte nodded, raising her arms off Robin so Sidney could gently pull the little boy towards him. He rested Robin’s head on his elbow and adjusted the sleeping boy on a small pillow between his and Charlotte’s before covering him properly with the blanket. Sidney brushed the overgrown curls off Robin’s face gently, caressing his boy’s cheeks with his fingers as he smiled at how grateful he was for him.

Dropping her suit jacket on the velvet bench at the end of the bed, Charlotte look up at the pair of them. Robin was out for the count as his little chest moved up and down heavily. Staring at Sidney- his face lit by the soft hue of the fireplace, Charlotte bit down on her lip.

With a smirk, Charlotte whispered, “if your quiet, you could help me with a shower- it’s been a very long day.”

Not even waiting for a response, Charlotte walked into the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom and turned the shower taps on to let the water run warm. She quickly stripped down to her bra and underwear and just as she threw her clothes into the washing basket, she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist.

Turning around in his arms as the room steamed up from the heat of the shower, Charlotte smiled as Sidney pushed his lips into hers to kiss her properly.

“Hi,” Charlotte said, as she looked up at him and slid her hands onto his shoulders.  
“I’ve missed you today,” Sidney said, pulling her closer to him.  
“I missed you guys as well,” Charlotte said softly.

Biting down on her lip, Charlotte gently pulled Sidney’s body into hers and crashed her lips into his. As Sidney deepened their kiss, Charlotte tugged on his bottom lip before entering his open mouth hungrily.

It had been too long since they’d had time just for themselves like this.

Slowly, Sidney began to plant wet kisses along Charlotte’s shoulders as his hands travelled up Charlottes back and undid the clasp of her bra. Pulling it off, Sidney chuckled the bra into the washing basket (not even needing to look up) as Charlotte pushed her hands into Sidney’s curls and pulled his mouth to hers.

Trailing her hands down his body, Charlotte smiled against his lips when she realised he had already removed his top as her fingers edged over his bare skin. Reaching the waistband of his pyjamas, Charlotte pushed them down eagerly as Sidney moved his open mouth along the crook of her neck- sucking on the sensitive flesh just above her pulse point.

Sidney slipped his hands down Charlottes bare skin himself- over ribs, stomach and hips, before he pushed his thumbs under her underwear and dropped them down. His mouth sucked harder on the sensitive skin of her neck as Charlotte moaned softly into his ear. Wrapping his arms her waist, and moving his lips to hers, Sidney intertwined their tongues as they stepped out of their clothes entirely and moved into the warm shower.

Running her hands through his now wet curls, Charlotte pulled Sidney in even closer to her as the warm water cascaded over their bodies. She hungrily searched his mouth as she soaked in his taste and moved her fingers against Sidney’s wet skin. Landing on his most sensitive part, Charlotte took his full length in her hand and moved her hand along his hard cock. Sidney moaned into her mouth as she gently massaged his length and circled her fingers around his tip.

Craving more, Sidney pushed Charlotte against the shower wall and looked in her eyes before he breathlessly pressed his lips into hers. Time was not a luxury they were used to and he needed her now.

Charlotte dug her hands into his shoulders and pulled his body into hers. Dipping his tongue into her mouth, Sidney grabbed Charlotte’s ass and lifted her slightly so that the tip of his cock was pressed against her entrance. Moving her hips, Charlotte pushed her hips forward into Sidney’s so that his hard cock thrusted into her entrance- unable to wait for him to make the first move.

Moaning into the hot air, they both moved in unison as they drank from each other’s lips. The hot water formed droplets on their skin as Sidney drove deeper into Charlotte over and over again (hitting all the spots that she liked). Sidney reached his hand up and gently massaged Charlotte’s breast in his hand as Charlotte stroked his tongue with hers- taking her time as she kissed him passionately.

They both felt themselves begin to explode with waves of pleasure as they bent their bodies into each other and rode the waves of their orgasm. Climaxing, their bodies trembled under the warm water, as they stood weakly to catch their breaths. Slowly, they moved their lips to the others and softly caressed each other’s lips- enjoying their intimate time together without the fear of Robin calling for them at any moment.

Standing in the shower for an extra ten minutes, Sidney tenderly lathered Charlottes body as she told him about her boring day of meetings and listened to Sidney tell her about his day with Robin- having picked up their little boy racer from nursery and taking him for a spin at the garage before coming home to a build forts.

They both returned from the bathroom about forty minutes later. They crawled under the blankets as slow as possible, trying their best not to wake Robin up. As Charlotte began to lie down, she couldn’t help but laugh at how Robin had managed to move closer to Sidney within the few minutes they had been there- Robin’s body almost completely glued to his fathers. There was a time where Charlotte would be the one cuddling Sidney, resting her head on his warm muscled chest while he twisted her long brown strands around his fingers.

“I still don’t understand how he sleeps the exact same way you do,” Sidney said as he turned towards Charlotte, “he even grabs my shirt- like he thinks I’ll run away,” Sidney chuckled lowly.  
“That’s because that’s the best way to sleep,” Charlotte said, adjusting her head on the pillow while trying to find a comfortable position, “and he knows that,”  
“Are you jealous of your own son, Charlotte?” Sidney said, unable to help but laugh.  
“No,” Charlotte shook her head but he could read her better than anyone, “I’m just saying that’s a nice way to sleep. It’s not like it’s the only way,” Charlotte rolled her eyes playfully.  
“So if I were to offer you the other side of my body so you can have a great night of sleep,” Sidney teased, “you’re saying you wouldn’t need it?”  
“I don’t need it,” Charlotte rambled, “but I wouldn’t mind it.”  
“Just come here,” Sidney laughed, opening the arm that was not around Robin to welcome her.

Charlotte jumped out of the bed and walked around it, lying into his arms and finally nestling her head where it belonged, on his chest with his hand playing with her hair. When they were both perfectly snuggled against him, Sidney leaned to the left to place a kiss on the top of Robin’s head then did the same thing for Charlotte before closing his eyes and finally drifting off with both of his favourite people in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Justin Timberlake- Mirrors
> 
> T Swift Easter Egg:  
> A Place in The World  
> Call it What You Want


	2. Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks everyone for the positive feedback so far on these one shots. I don’t plan on doing them in any order so I hope that’s okay and not too confusing.

“Good Morning,” Robin said as he walked into the kitchen, “how are my favourite people on this fine morning?” 

Pulling out one of the stools from under the counter, Robin carefully stepped onto the metal step before wiggling into the seat. Robin glanced between his parents when he didn’t get a reply from either of them but decided against saying anything else. 

Reaching for the bottle of milk in the middle of the counter, Robin filled up his paw patrol mug before taking a large sip as he waited for his parents to engage in a conversation with him. 

Sidney was standing on the opposite side of the counter, still in his pyjamas and disheveled hair as he scrambled eggs for the entire family. After Charlotte’s many failed breakfast attempts (burnt toast on Sundays anyone?), Sidney relished in his role of making breakfast (most mornings anyway). Meanwhile, Charlotte was sitting at the small table in the corner of the room, sipping on some black coffee as she nursed the four month old baby in her arms.

Running his hands through his head, Sidney looked up from his scrambled eggs and blinked a few times as he looked at Robin. 

“What on earth are you wearing Robin?” Sidney asked seconds before a large yawn escaped his mouth. 

It had been a very long and sleepless night. Their little girl Taylor had cried all night, clearly bothered by something (only he and Charlotte had no idea what it was), so Charlotte and he had barely gotten any sleep as they tried (and failed) to ease their little girl into a silent slumber. 

Rubbing her eyes as she looked up, Charlotte only just realised that Robin was not wearing the toy story nightie that he had fallen asleep in last night, now that Sidney mentioned it. Tilting her head to the side as she tried to work out what was going on, Charlotte pressed her lips together as she tried not to laugh at the sight of her first born wearing a plain white shirt- rolled up sleeves sitting on the middle of his forearms, and his curls messily on his head. 

“Am I so tired that I’m daydreaming I’m in Risky Business?” Charlotte asked quietly as she looked at Robin.  
“A white shirt?” Robin said, looking down at himself and holding the hem of the shirt with both hands. He answered the question as if his choice of outfit was highly obvious.   
“Why are you wearing a shirt for breakfast?” Sidney said, rephrasing his question as he tried to process the words in his frazzled brain.

For a minute, Sidney wondered if he actually wanted the answer to that question considering his son’s usual cheekiness and the fact it would only add to his headache and exhaustion at such an early hour in the morning. But they’d opened Pandora’s box now so there was no point in trying to take it back. 

“What happened to the toy story pyjamas you were wearing last night?” Charlotte asked, rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes. She could of sworn Robin was wearing yellow and blue pyjamas when she took him to bed last night but she had been awake for so long she couldn’t even tell the days apart at this point.   
“Wait,” Sidney said, looking up as he rested the metal spatula on the counter, “is that my shirt?” Sidney questioned- his half asleep brain noticing the shirt was too big to even be Robin’s.   
“Every time mama comes down in your shirt, you make her a special breakfast,” Robin said, sipping on his milk, “and I woke up in the mood for a special breakfast today!”   
“It’s not really because of the shirt Robin,” Sidney said without even thinking.   
“Then why did you do it dad?” Robin asked, speaking faster than Sidney would have like (unable to think of a better answer).   
“Yes Sidney, why do you do it?” Charlotte said, turning her head towards Sidney with a cheeky smile of her own. 

Charlotte’s left arm was busy holding Taylor to her chest but her right hand flew immediately to her mouth as she tried not to laugh at the interaction between her husband and son. She enjoyed winding them both up and after a long and tiring night, perhaps a laugh was exactly what she needed to kick the morning blues. 

“It’s all about the night not the morning,” Sidney groaned, running his hand through his hair as he let out another yawn.   
“What?” Robin asked, scrunching up his nose.   
“Sidney!” Charlotte screamed at the same time. 

Baby Taylor began to stretch her whole body and kick her legs at her mothers sudden scream. Charlotte whispered a sorry as she tried to turn Taylor back towards her but Taylor only refused.

“Oh god,” Sidney said, closing his eyes for a moment. 

He tried to decided which child was driving his crazies this morning; the five year old asking too many questions or the four month old who didn’t understand the meaning of a quiet and peaceful house. He adored his children but mornings like this made him miss the old days of just him and Charlotte eating burnt toast at the island of his kitchen with the smell of coffee filling the air. 

“What do you mean it’s all about the night dad?” Robin said, staring at him, “at night time we just sleep.”   
“Come on Taylor,” Charlotte said from the table, drawing Robin’s eyes towards her.

Charlotte used her forearm to pull Taylor to her and guided her breast gently to her tiny mouth; trying her best to get her little girl to latch on. Resting her nipple over the baby girls lips, Charlotte adjusted her daughter properly on her arm so Taylor was in a comfortable position and sighed in gratitude when Taylor finally latched and sucked on her milk. When Taylor sat quietly drinking her milk- allowing Charlotte to soak in the quiet, where the times Charlotte appreciated her superpower of being a human cow. 

Looking back at his dad, Robin began talking quickly, “the counter is always covered in pancakes, croissants , fresh strawberries and sometimes even smoothies every time mama wears your shirt!” Robin exclaimed, “well I want that too,” Robin told him, “but clearly your losing touch Parker.”

Robin crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the bottle of milk and the eggs in the frying pan; literally the only two things on the counter that morning. Sidney stared at him in disbelief and rubbed his eyebrow as his eyes widened at his son. He was used to Robin’s cheekiness but this morning, Robin was stepping it up a level. 

“I’m losing my touch Parker?” Sidney said, “are you quoting your uncle Crowe?”  
“The eggs are burning dad,” Robin said nonchalantly.   
“Oh my god,” Sidney said, as he quickly turned off the cooker and threw the frying pan inside the sink behind him.   
“I even found chocolate covered cherry truffles next to the roses meant for mama one day,” Robin shrugged, jumping off the stool and heading for the fridge.   
“When did you even buy cherry truffles?” Charlotte said, throwing Sidney a puzzled, “I haven’t had those for years.”   
“Last month, I think,” Robin said, glancing over at Charlotte - his face illuminated by the refrigerator light, “you came down wearing dads shirt and as alway, dad made you every kind of breakfast but then you two hid and left me all by myself for almost an hour. So I ate them.”  
“What are we raising?” Charlotte said, looking at Robin before turning to look at Sidney, “why does he know about truffles? I didn’t know about truffles at his age.”  
“Uncle Crowe says that if you are going to woo a lady, you should buy her cherry truffles and wine- or chocolate strawberries,” Robin said, shrugging his shoulders.  
“I need to talk to uncle Crowe,” Charlotte muttered.   
“You ate all of them?” Sidney said in surprised, leaning against the sink, “all the cherry truffles?”  
“There was like five dad,” Robin said, rolling his eyes and pulling out a box of sliced cheese, “it’s not like I ate the entire chocolate factory. But it was the best breakfast I ever had,” Robin told them. Using his steps by the fridge, Robin climbed up and grabbed a slice of bread from the bread bin, “is it so hard for a dad to do that for his son? I’m even wearing your shirt.”  
“That’s not how this works Robin,” Sidney said, walking up behind his son and grabbing the cheese and bread from his hands, “Sit down. There’s some pancake batter in the fridge. I’ll make you one.”  
“But mama gets lots,” Robin sulked as Sidney grabbed him and put him down on a stool by the counter.   
“I’ve not got a factory of batter or chocolate chips for your needs Robin,” Sidney said, pulling the batter from the fridge.   
“Oh my god dad,” Robin said, dropping his hands onto the table, “you’re so smart! I should open a chocolate factory! I’m sure people will love it and it can be like Robin and the chocolate factory!”  
“Wait what?” Charlotte said, running her hand through her hair, “a chocolate factory? Where did that idea come from?”  
“Uncle Crowe said if you really like something, you should buy it,” Robin said, “I really like chocolate so I need to buy a chocolate factory like Willy Wonka.”  
“Wait,” Sidney said, raising his eyebrow as he set the pancake mix bowl on the counter, “Uncle Crowe is your relationship adviser and your business adviser now?”  
Jumping out of his chair, Robin said, “I need to check how much money I have in my piggy,” before running out of the kitchen and leaving both his parents completely speechless.   
“What just happened?” Sidney said, turning towards Charlotte.   
“I usually under him but I haven’t slept in almost 48 hours “ Charlotte said, walking around the kitchen slowly with Taylor against her chest as she gently patted the baby’s back to help her burp, “I don’t know what happened but I think our five year old is secretly an old man.” 

****

Walking back into the kitchen twenty minutes later, Robin settled into a seat besides Charlotte at the corner table. He carefully set his notebook and pens on the table. Sidney just watched the little boy with curiosity as he sipped on his much needed coffee. 

“How much do you think a chocolate factory costs mama?” Robin asked, opening his notebook on the first blank page.  
“I’m not sure lovely,” Charlotte replied, laying Taylor down on the warm blanket inside the baby bassinet.   
“Can you guess?” Robin asked, picking up a pen.   
“Well, if I think about how much your dad’s company cost and then think about Willy Wonka’s factory, I would guess a couple of million,” Charlotte suggested.   
“Ugh!” Robin groaned, “I don’t have that much yet,”  
“How far are you from that?” Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow, beginning to second guess exactly how much pocket money they were giving him.   
“A couple of million?” The five years old answered with a suspicious look and Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh loudly.  
“If you want money like that you need to ask your daddy. Mama doesn’t have that lying around,” Charlotte laughed.   
“I thought we were going to make pancakes not start a company,” Sidney said as he chucked a grape from the table into his mouth, “Do you think your next business meeting can wait a few minutes so you can have breakfast?”   
“Speaking of breakfast,” Robin said, setting down his pen and looking up at Sidney.  
“Oh you’re in trouble,” Charlotte whispered in Sidney’s ear as she walked past him to get another cup of coffee for herself.   
“What exactly has to happen at night for me to get a special breakfast in the morning?” Robin asked him. “Mama doesn’t wear your shirt every day and you don’t cook all of that every day so it’s something other than sleep.”  
“We... umm,” Sidney paused. He turned to Charlotte with a horrified look on his face, begging for her to say something to put him out of his misery but the tight smile on her face told him she was enjoying this too much to jump in.   
“Did you forget?” Robin questioned, frowning, “You’re too young to start brain forgetting dad- uncle Crowe said that’s for people like Uncle Tom.”

Charlotte’s hand flew to her mouth as she tried to hold back her laugh. Sidney started blankly at Robin as he tried to find the right words to use to respond to his inquisitive son. 

The way Sidney’s jaw clenched as his hands ran through his messy curls, made Charlotte turn her back towards the pair- unable to contain her laughing face from them any longer, as Robin looked curiously at his father. 

“We have pillow fights,” Sidney replied with the first thing that his brain could come up with, “Your mum gets that kind of breakfast when she wins.”  
“Pillow fights?” Robin asked in surprise but also in slight disappointment, “What are you? Five?”  
“Why? Are you judging us?” Sidney said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat, “last time I checked, you love pillow fights!”  
“Because I am five dad,” Robin said.   
“Robin, if I make you some pancakes will you let your dad rest for a while?” Charlotte said, deciding to intervene before their son cornered Liam for good.  
“You don’t know how to make pancakes,” Robin groaned.   
“Auntie Mary made the batter so I’m technically not making them,” Charlotte said defensively.  
“You burn them mama,” Robin said.   
“No I don’t,” Charlotte said.   
“Yes you do,” Sidney said quietly as he sipped on his coffee. 

Breakfast really wasn’t Charlottes thing- not unless it was cereal. All her time at university and then her apprenticeships, she barely had time for a cup of coffee let alone a breakfast so she never learnt how to scramble, fry or boil an egg. She never needed to make toast or pancakes or waffles (she just brought the last two ready made from the shop). Even when she got with Sidney, he would always try to woo her with breakfast- and Charlotte very happily let him. Charlotte’s first (and last) pancake experiment ended up with mixture on the ceiling, floor and cooker. 

Getting out of his seat from the corner table, Robin walked over to the counter and pulled the plate of bread and cheese from earlier closer to him as he settled on the bar stool.

“I will just have a sandwich,” Robin spoke dramatically.  
“Robin,” Charlotte stood behind her son, grabbing the plate before he took a bit out of his plain bread and cheese slices (which he’d thrown together in a matter of seconds), “let me help, okay?”  
“Why do you wear dad’s clothes to a pillow fight?” Robin asked, watching as Charlotte spread the butter over the bread, “Is it some kind of dress code?” Robin continued, “Do you wear mama’s nightgown for the fight?” 

Sidney, who had just lifted the mug of coffee to his lips, ended up spitting all of the black liquid once he heard Robin’s question. Tapping his hand against his chest as he tried to control his cough, Sidney red face stared at his son with shock. Where did he come up with these kinds of questions? 

“No, I’m usually just naked,” Sidney replied nonchalantly.   
“Naked?!” Robin and Charlotte exclaimed in unison.  
“You two are so weird,” the five year old said as he looked between his parents.   
“Here, lovely,” Charlotte said, placing the sandwich in front of her son, “Just eat, okay?” She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of his head.  
“If we have a normal pillow fight tonight and I win, can you make me special breakfast tomorrow morning?” Robin said, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
“Yes, you can have special breakfast tomorrow,” Sidney replied, unable to not laugh.  
“But nobody has to be naked right?” Robin asked him.  
“No, Robin,” Charlotte spoke softly, “Your dad needs to learn to keep his mouth shut before he can have a naked pillow fight again,” shooting Sidney a glare (and he didn’t need much besides that to know how angry she was), “Are you going to make anything for breakfast or are we supposed to make our own?”  
“You just made a sandwich for Robin, I’m sure you can make another one for yourself,” Sidney said, playfully rolling his eyes and Charlotte could only shake her head, knowing he was just teasing her.  
“It’s fine,” Charlotte shrugged, “Mary said she might be making a full English breakfast so maybe Robin and I will just have to go there and tell her about how starved her favourite family members are.”  
“And then she will give us ice cream- Henry told me he alway gets ice cream when he’s sad,” Robin squealed in excitement. 

Charlotte and Robin began plotting a whole scheme of their breakfast adventure as Robin ate his sandwich. Sidney sat at the table watching the two of them laugh at the kitchen counter and smiled warmly. It had been a long morning but moments like this made it worth it... his little family made it worth it. 

Leaning forward, Sidney carefully picked up his little girl from the basket as she stirred. As soon as he pulled her closer to him, little Taylor settled with a sharp breath. 

“I don’t understand what kind of weird bond you two have and how you use that against me,” Sidney started, “but I’m going to take the little child that hasn’t been taken to the dark side yet and we will be moving to Willingden this afternoon.”  
“You’re making it sound like mama’s Darth Vader,” Robin said, “but enjoy Willingden, I hear nothing much ever happens there.”  
“You better leave my baby though,” Charlotte said, pecking Robin on his head as she looked over at Sidney and Taylor.   
“I will,” Sidney said, settling Taylor against the right side of his body, “he’s right there,” he pointed at Robin.  
“My baby daughter too,” Charlotte said, placing one hand on her hip after giving Robin his second sandwich.  
“Oh no, you have one already,” Sidney said, shaking his head, “this one is all mine.”  
“You wouldn’t last a day without us my love,” Charlotte teased him.  
“Yeah, well, I will think about that while I give this one a bath,” he said before walking out of the kitchen.  
“God, I’m starving!” Charlotte said, “Do you want to help me make the pancakes?” She asked Robin.  
“Of course I do,” Robin said, almost instantly bouncing up and down in his seat, “but we need to make lots so grab the flour and sugar,” he instructed, “the dark side of the force is making pancakes!” He threw her arms up in the air in excitement, “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> MGMT- Kids
> 
> T Swift Easter Egg:  
> Seven


	3. Catching Feelings

The sun was shining brightly on that warm August morning. 

The clear blue sky matched the light turquoise shade of the deep ocean right outside. It was early, not even seven o’clock, but Charlotte was already up, standing on the porch of their home while she listened to the soft sound of the waves hit the shore.

Shaking her head slightly, Charlotte couldn’t help but giggle as she gazed at her surroundings. 

Work had been very stressful for both her and Sidney that past month with Sidney away on the weekends for the racing season and Charlotte settled back into her chief engineering role at the Brothers Parker company. After many sleepless nights and plenty of fifteen hours working days, Sidney had surprised her with a long weekend getaway - four whole days in Antigua.

They had been working together most of the time, alternating between car designs and fixtures, team reports and race days, all of that while parenting and making sure their baby boy didn’t spend more than two hours with the babysitter and away from them.

The routine at the Parker Garage had definitely changed after the youngest Parker’s arrival. Suddenly, Charlotte was paying more and more visits to the garage with little Robin in the carrier so Sidney could spend some actual time with his little man and most of the time, Sidney would be pacing around the room, his AirPods in his ears as he conducted a business call while running his hand smoothly over the back of the baby boy cradled safely in the baby sling around his body.

Sidney, however, had been very clear when he mentioned they needed some time for themselves during the mid season break. He would spend most of the following weekends away on business trips and he wanted to make sure their family spent some quality time together (even if only for a few days).

“You see how pretty the ocean is Robbie?” Charlotte said as she looked at the nine months old in her arms. 

Robin hadn’t fully woken up yet. His head nestled against Charlotte’s shoulder while his mother held him against her hips. He snuggled closer to Charlotte still half asleep but his eyes were wide open, staring at the wide ocean ahead of him as he tried to understand what exactly it was he was looking at.

“Are you going to be a sea and swimming person like daddy?” Charlotte giggled, “Or a shell collection and sand kid like your mama?”  
“Ehh,” Robin murmured. Staring up at Charlotte, he held the top of his mother’s nightgown, his tiny fingers gripping tightly onto the light pink lace currently covering her breasts, “Ahh!” he insisted while pulling the fabric down.  
“I guess your a breast kid instead huh?” Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh, “Mama’s gonna give you breakfast, Robbie, there’s no need to fuss.”

Settling her right arm behind Robin’s small body, Charlotte leaned the baby boy backwards until he was lying against her stomach. Using her free hand, Charlotte slid the thin strap of her nightgown down her shoulder but barely had any time to pull her nightgown properly when Robin pushed it out of his way himself and quickly latched onto his mother’s breast.

“Someone’s hungry,” Charlotte smiled, running her hand delicately over Robin’s curly brown hair as the nine months old sucked eagerly on her nipple. “You like the ocean breeze, Robin?” Charlotte asked, “Feels good to be away from Sanditon, doesn’t it?”

Walking into the house, Charlotte held Robin closely as she reached the large doors that led to her bedroom and peered through the glass to check on her husband. Sidney was sprawled out in the middle of the king sized bed with his face buried in the pillow Charlotte had used that night. He had kicked the white cotton sheets off him and Charlotte could only shake her head at the sight of him lying on his stomach wearing nothing but his black batman boxers.

Charlotte had bought it as a joke for his birthday, six months back, mostly to tease him into thinking she hadn’t gotten him a proper gift but what she hadn’t expected was for him to like it so much he would actually wear it once in a while. She couldn’t deny that she loved staring at the large yellow bat signal on his perfect ass but she was also never admitting that to him, no matter how much he tried to trick her into telling him that she in fact liked those superhero boxers.

“Your daddy is such a child,” Charlotte said softly at Robin before sitting down on one of the armchairs in their lounge. 

Adjusting her son against her chest, Charlotte placed her feet on the small coffee table in front of her while leaning back. With Sidney still asleep and Robin nursing for at least the next fifteen minutes, Charlotte stared at the ocean in front of her, finally allowing herself to relax. August had been slipping away into a moment in time like a bottle of wine, but Charlotte planned to hold onto it for just a moment longer. 

They had the sea in Sanditon but the salt air and ocean breeze was different here in Antigua as Charlotte just imagined them back beneath the sun. Closing her eyes for a moment, she focused on the warm breeze hitting her skin as she listened to the waves crashing on the shore mixed with the soft gulping noises that Robin was making. 

After forty minutes of nursing and burping Robin, Charlotte finally returned to their bedroom while wondering what they could do on their first day in Antigua. She could hear her husband’s muffled snores against the pillow when she sat down on the edge of the bed, placing her son on the mattress.

“Eh! Eh!” Robin exclaimed, smiling widely as he crawled fast towards his father, “Ahh!” he turned his head towards his mother and giggled playfully before climbing on Sidney’s back, “Ehh,” he laughed while playing with Sidney’s hair.  
“You’re going to wake dad,” Charlotte said quietly as she shook her head and watched Robin lay down on Sidney’s back, resting his head over Sidney’s and settling his hands on Sidney’s shoulders. The nine months old fit perfectly on his back, his tiny socked feet only an inch away from his boxers.  
“He already did,” Sidney murmured into the pillow, “Oh I wonder what’s that heavy weight on my back that I can’t move!” He squirmed lightly and Robin started laughing at how amusing it was to tease him, “Char, do you think you can check what it is?” Sidney questioned, “Oh my, it’s so heavy it may break my back!”  
“Ehh!” Robin laughed louder, tapping Sidney’s shoulders with his tiny palms while Sidney pretended to be terribly stuck under an enormous amount of weight.  
“I don’t see anything,” Charlotte rounded the bed so she could sit by the headboard, “You’re probably just getting too old to sleep in that position.”  
“I’m not old!” Sidney groaned while turning on his side.  
“Oh!” Robin screamed when he slid off Sidney’s back because of the sudden movement, before he started laughing at his parents and took one foot in his hands and ended up on his back between them.  
“Oh, you’re in trouble,” Charlotte said, noticing Sidney kneeling on the bed before jumping on top of Robin. He placed his hands on the mattress - one on each side of his head - then buried his face on Robin’s neck while tickling his belly.  
“Ah! Ah!” Robin laughed loudly. His laugh echoed around the small room and he closed his eyes when the tickles became too much.  
“Daddy was sleeping so good, Robin!” Sidney teased before he started blowing kisses all over his chest, “You woke me up so now you’re gonna face the big angry monster!” Sidney exclaimed, scattering gentle and soft bites down his arm until he reached his hand, “Oh the angry monster likes to eat tiny fingers from baby boys when they wake them up so early in the morning?” His tone was rough, as if he was telling him a horror story as Sidney raised Robin’s hand to his mouth slowly enough to keep the teasing going.  
“Eh! Ehhh!” Robin didn’t sound scared at all and burst out laughing when Sidney put his tiny hand inside his mouth and pretended to eat his fingers, “Ahh!” Robin screamed excitedly while kicking his legs back and forth.  
“He’s smarter than you my love,” Charlotte said to Sidney as she rested her head back against the headboard, “he knows you’re not going to actually eat his fingers,”  
“You’re going to be a trouble maker when you grow up, aren’t you?” Sidney chuckled, leaning back against the headboard as he pulled Robin up to a sitting position- settling him right between him and Charlotte.  
“Eh,” Robin replied, not even bothering to look at him as he played with the small giraffe Charlotte had taken to the bed.  
“Good morning,” Sidney leaned over Robin so he could give his wife a good morning kiss but what he didn’t expect was for their son to stand up at the same time.  
“Uhh, uhh!” Robin complained. 

Standing on his wobbly legs while holding onto Charlotte’s shoulders, Robin murmured. The top of his head hit their chins from below but he wasted no time in taking his tiny hands to their faces so he could break their kiss.

“Hey!” Sidney groaned when he was forced to let go of Charlotte’s lips, “You wake me up before nine and now you don’t let me kiss your mum?”  
“Mama,” Robin blurted out while throwing his arms around Charlotte’s neck so he wouldn’t fall down.  
“What did you just say?” Charlotte asked. She glanced at Sidney for a split second but quickly turned all of her attention to the baby boy clinging to her.  
“Mama,” the nine months old repeated, staring at Charlotte before pressing his lips against his mother’s, just like Sidney had done only a minute back, “mama.”  
“Oh my god,” Charlotte said, turning to Sidney with so many tears in her eyes she could barely see anything clearly, “That’s right, baby, I’m your mama.”  
“I think I can forgive you for waking me up this early,” Sidney said as he dramatically rolled his eyes. Charlotte scooted closer to him on the bed and placed Robin on one of her legs so the three of them would be as close as possible to each other, “but I’m only forgiving you for breaking my kiss with mama if you say dad.”  
“Mama!” Robin threw his arms up in the air then looked up at Charlotte with his brightest smile, his brown eyes shining as he gave a single toothed smile.  
“Okay, I’ve always known you’re a mama’s boy but you’re starting to hurt my feelings now,” Sidney laughed as he ran his hand through Robin’s hair.  
“Give dad a kiss,” Charlotte told Robin, “come on,” Robin stand on his feet then turned him towards Sidney while resting her head against her husband’s shoulder.  
“Muah!” Robin exclaimed before giving Sidney a quick peck on the lips.

Charlotte wasn’t expecting him to really move and let go of him seconds before the baby boy jumped forward, throwing himself at his father. When his legs couldn’t support him, his cheek hit Sidney’s chest and Robin started sliding down Sidney’s body- his stomach gliding down Sidney’s toned abs until he eventually landed on his legs with his face on Sidney’s belly. Robin was clearly having a lot of fun climbing on their bodies to get all of their attention towards him instead of each other.

“You’re going to throw up all that milk you just had if you keep playing like this,” Charlotte said, picking him up and sitting him back on his legs.  
“He’s growing up so fast,” Sidney said nonchalantly.

Throwing one arm over Charlotte’s shoulder, Sidney pulled her closer to him then placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Charlotte leaned her whole body against him, accepting his embrace willingly as they watched their baby boy play with his giraffe while babbling random sounds.

“Robin just said mama, Sidney,” Charlotte said, still unable to believe she had actually heard her son say that word that morning.  
“He did,” Sidney smiled, running a hand through Robin’s dark brown hair before placing a quick kiss against his wife’s lips, “That’s car and mama now. Should I be offended?” He laughed as he ran his thumb over Charlotte’s cheek, wiping the happy tears that’s were falling down her face, “Can you believe he’s going to be one in three months?”  
“Is it crazy that I want him to start talking and walking on his own but I also want him to stay like this forever?” Charlotte asked, staring at Robin.  
“It’s not crazy,” Sidney replied, “not at all,”  
“I don’t want him to grow up, Sidney,” Charlotte said, pulling Robin towards her and hugged him tightly before meeting Sidney’s eyes, “I want him to be my baby boy forever.”  
“He will always be your baby boy, Char,” Sidney said softly, his fingers twisting around her brown curls as he played with her hair.  
“Mama,” Robin turned towards his mother and offered Charlotte his giraffe.  
“I still ask myself every day what exactly we did to deserve this boy,” Charlotte admitted.

Time felt like it was slowing down as Sidney took Robin from Charlotte’s arms and pulled out the plush toy cars from the bedside table. Settling the toys on the bed and Robin in his lap, Sidney began to race the cars along Robin’s legs and instantly the little boy burst into a laugh as Sidney smiled at the sweet sound. Just looking at their big smiles took Charlotte to another planet. Every move the made, everything they said was right. And Charlotte felt like she was in a fairytale. 

Sitting there, Charlotte recalled the moment she found out she was expecting Robin. She had been in Antigua with Sidney for over a week and after showing her the children school at the beginning of the week, Charlotte had decided to skip the garage that day as she was feeling a little under the weather and headed to the classroom to play with the kids (thinking they would lift her spirits). It was whilst she was helping them design model race cars that Charlotte began to feel dizzy. Asking someone to take over for her, she rested in the small office but struggled to find her footing- continuously feeling like she was going to pass out at any moment. Upon the instance of a new friend, a local doctor was called to the school and then took her to the hospital with a funny look. Charlotte asked a lot of questions as the panic rose in her but it wasn’t until the blood was drawn and the test results were back that he told her. She was pregnant. 

At first Charlotte didn’t understand it. She had an IUD in place and she and Sidney were usually extra careful (although in the recent weeks they hadn’t been doubling up on protection as they might of previously done). But the clogs of her brain (and the dates in her phone) made her realise that it had been five years since she first had it implanted and it was very much out of date now. 

As unexpected as Robin was, Charlotte felt like she was watching clear blue waters and the high tide bring Robin into her. She had wanted him and... she had wanted him with Sidney. And she finally got that. 

That was the best day. 

Charlotte was using both her arms to hold Robin in a sitting position between them when he started shaking his arms in excitement as Sidney blew wet and loud kisses on his neck mostly to tease him because he knew how badly it tickled his little boy.

When they finally allowed their son a couple of minutes to breath, they glanced at each other, both of them with a wide and bright smile plastered on their lips as they enjoyed that intimate, joyful and carefree moment with their baby son. It had been a while since they got to be a family like this and they had both missed the beautiful feelings it usually brought with it (and the news ones they didn’t know they could feel but never wanted to miss again). 

Holding onto one of Robin’s thighs to take some of his weight off Charlotte’s hands, Sidney leaned forward and covered his wife’s smile with his, engaging in a meaningful kiss that ended up being cut short when Robin groaned beneath them.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you get jealous when I kiss your mum,” Sidney laughed after breaking the kiss.  
“I think he wants one too,” Charlotte smiled when Robin pursed his lips at Sidney, staring at his father as he waited for Sidney to give him the same special treatment his mother was getting.  
“I love you little man,” Sidney said, tickling his belly again before leaning in to place a peck on his tiny chubby lips.  
“Eh!” Robin giggled.  
“You’ve gotten two kisses already, Mr Parker, I think that’s enough,” Charlotte laughed when Robin tried to kiss Sidney again, “He’s my husband, you know?”  
“Who’s the jealous one now?” Sidney teased, laughing at Charlotte’s disapproving face when he gave Robin another quick kiss.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Sam Sure- Catching Feelings 
> 
> T Swift Easter Eggs:  
> August  
> Today Was A Fairytale  
> This Love
> 
> (P.S is it okay I put the Easter egg answers here or do you want a chance to guess them first?)


	4. You Make My Dreams (Come True)

“Ahhh!” Charlotte screamed when another contraction hit her. 

Breathing heavily, she tightly shut her eyes and held onto Sidney’s hand as tight as she could while she felt what was probably the worst pain she had ever felt. 

She had anticipated this to be painful- all the books, parents and her own mother said the first child was alway the hardest, but Charlotte had never thought it would be this painful (or mentally draining). 

“The epidural should kick in soon Charlotte,” one of the nurses said calmly to her, putting on a comforting smile, “It takes about ten to fifteen minutes so keep taking deep breaths. Talking to your partner usually helps but if you feel like it’s making you more anxious, just try to lie back and relax.”  
“I can’t do this Sidney,” Charlotte said, too tired to properly shake her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, “Oh god! This hurts!”  
“Of course you can do it Charlotte,” Sidney smiled, leaning forward and holding their clasped hands against her chest as he rested his forehead on hers. Gently running his hand through her hair, he whispered, “You’ve got this my dear. Your the strongest person I know.”  
“What if I can’t?” She questioned.  
“That word doesn’t exist in your vocabulary, remember?” Sidney joked, trying to ease down the pressure with a chuckle, “You’re amazing, Charlotte and this will only prove me that you’re even more amazing than I already think you are.”   
“But it hurts so much,” Charlotte cried.  
“I know, I know,” Sidney replied, “but I’m right here. I’m right here,” he murmured before placing a kiss on her forehead, “I would do it for you if I could but unfortunately, that’s not possible.”   
“Sidney!” Charlotte grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, gripping tightly on the dark gray fabric while holding onto his hand when another contraction seemed to take over her body.  
“Breath, Charlotte,” he instructed in an attempt to provide Charlotte with some comfort, “Take your mind off the pain and breath.” 

Sidney’s tone was quiet and gentle, providing Charlotte the comfort she needed. He had spent months attending birthing classes with her and reading as many books as he could to try and prepare for this moment. He even went as far as asking Tom for advice (he had done this four times) but nothing could have prepared him for this moment adequately enough. 

The thing Sidney hated the most was just seeing how much pain Charlotte was in. She was so distressed and tearful... and there really was nothing he could do about it. 

“You can do this Char. I know you can,” Sidney said proudly, placing another kiss on the top of her head and breathing in the scent of her floral perfume as he did.   
“Please, don’t make me go through this,” Charlotte cried, tightening the grip around his hand.   
“I’m afraid there’s no going back now Charlotte,” Sidney said, “but as soon as this is over, we will have our little boy in our arms. Isn’t that worth it?”  
“I guess,” she murmured, too tired and tearful to fully care at this point.   
“Charlotte, you’re already ten centimeters dilated,” Doctor Fuchs said while doing the final examination, “The epidural might offer you a rather painless delivery but you’re still going to feel the contractions.”  
“Painless? I’m in so much pain I think my body might break! You think this is painless?” Charlotte screamed in frustration. 

Just then, Charlotte felt another contraction and pushed her back against the patient bed as she felt an insurmountable wave of pain from between her legs. 

“It hurts so much!” She screamed again.  
“Deep breaths Charlotte,” Sidney said as he threw one arm around her shoulders to try and be more comforting as their OB-GYN (Dr Fuchs) gave Charlotte all the birth instructions.  
Clearing his throat, Dr Fuchs reconsidered his words in his head, “You’re going to feel the next contraction soon and I’m going to need you to push, Charlotte.”   
“Look, you’re one of the strongest women I know,” Sidney spoke softly, “I know you can do this darling.”   
“Oh my god!” Charlotte exclaimed.  
“You have to push, Charlotte !” Dr Fuchs looked up from between her legs and offered Charlotte a look of encouragement.  
“I can’t,” Charlotte groaned, throwing her head back in both pain and frustration, “I can’t do this Sidney.” 

The sweat on her face was even more evident and her hair was a mess but none of them could care less about it. What worried Sidney the most, however, were the tears in her eyes and the way Charlotte constantly keep saying how she couldn’t do it. The whole time he had known her, it was very rare she ever said she couldn’t do something. 

“Ahhh! Oh my god!” She screamed- not even realising how close Sidney was to her and how loud that must have been in his ear.   
“Push Charlotte, push,” Sidney encouraged. 

One of Sidney’s hands was still playing with Charlotte’s hair while the other was trapped between both of hers as she tried to push. He hadn’t felt his fingers for a while now and even Charlotte’s knuckles were turning white due to how tight she was actually holding them.

“Okay, Charlotte,” Dr Fuchs said, “Take deep breaths. Sidney, try breathing with her before the next contraction starts. As soon as you feel it, you push as hard as you can Charlotte. If you need to take another breath during the contraction or if you feel like it would give you more strength, then do it but I really need you to push harder, okay?”  
“I am pushing hard!” Charlotte shouted in frustration. 

The pain was beginning to ease as the epidural kicked in and Charlotte began to feel a tingle in her back, abdomen and thighs. 

She hadn’t prepared for what would happened when her waters broke this morning- assuming she would know exactly when it happened (she hadn’t realised that she was trailing water around the house until Sidney had mentioned it). Charlotte had expected the contractions to increase in pain from that moment but it seemed to happen all at once. Her contractions were very close together and with each contraction she vomited until she arrived at the hospital. She had completely forgotten all the breathing and relaxation techniques learnt in hypnobirthing and her usual collected head was left at home as she felt each contraction all over her body. 

“Why are we even doing this?” Charlotte complained as she glared at Sidney, “Why did you allow me to go through this freaking painful labor Sidney?”  
“It was your choice!” Sidney said.  
“Clearly, I wasn’t in my right mind!” Charlotte shouted, “These freaking hormones probably clouded my good and wise judgment and you were supposed to be the sane one! You were supposed to-“ she paused mid-sentence when she began to feel the next contraction, “Ahh!” 

Charlotte screamed again, leaning her upper body forward so she could use all of her strength to push as Dr Fuchs had instructed.

“I can see his head already, Charlotte . Make sure you give me your best push when you feel the next contraction,” Dr Fuchs told her.  
“We’re never having sex again!” Charlotte screamed, throwing Sidney her angriest and most annoyed look as one of her hands flew to his hair, “I don’t care how hot you are or how good it is! You’re never getting anywhere near this body ever again! Are we clear?” She raged right at his face while pulling hard on his short, curly strands.  
“I think that’s what every woman is supposed to say at this time,” Sidney said, letting out a soft laugh that he instantly regretted when Charlotte’s eyes met his.  
“Are you trying to end this relationship right before our son comes into this world?” Charlotte screamed, rolling her eyes as she wondered how she could possibly kill him while in such a vulnerable and painful position.  
“Push Charlotte- you need to push!” Sidney said, after exchanging a quick glance with the doctor.  
“I am pushing Sidney!” Charlotte roared in frustration, “I hate you so much! You have no idea! Why did you do this to me, you idiot?!”  
“Come on, Charlotte, we’re almost there!” Dr Fuchs exclaimed in excitement.   
“I can’t,” the brunette whined.  
“Yes you can Charlotte!” Sidney said, “He’s almost here darling. Come on, keep pushing, you can do this Charlotte.” 

Looking down at Dr Fuchs who was perched on a stool between Charlotte’s legs, Sidney smiled as Dr Fuchs eyes lit up with even more excitement. He knew that it mean their son was almost here and a sense of relief washed over him. This would all be over soon and Charlotte would finally be out of pain. 

“This is it Charlotte. Our baby boy is almost here and he needs you to give one hard and final push. Can you do that for him?” Sidney said calmly.  
“Sidney! Oh my god!” Charlotte whispered tiredly.

She tightened the grip of her fingers on his hand as if his hand wasn’t numb enough already and closed her eyes. Screaming in pain, she almost threw her body back against the mattress to admit defeat until she heard what was most definitely the most extraordinary sound she had ever heard in her entire life.

“Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?” Dr Fuchs asked.  
“You did it Charlotte,” Sidney said, kissing her lips passionately, covering her smile with his own before walking towards the doctor. “Oh Charlotte, he’s so beautiful.” 

Tears started streaming down Sidney’s face as soon as he laid his eyes on his baby boy, still covered in blood and other body fluids. Carefully, he took the scissors from Dr Fuchs hands and cut the cord. Almost instinctively now, Sidney took his crying son into his arms as soon as he handed the scissors to a nurse on the side. 

“We’re just going to check, okay?” The nurse said as she looked between Sidney and Charlotte and she reached for the crying baby boy.   
“Why? Is something wrong?” Sidney asked in a wash of panic, holding his son closer to his chest.   
“It’s just routine dad. He looks perfect but we’re just going to double check and maybe clean him up so you don’t get any more muck on your shirt,” the nurse smiled. 

Carefully, Sidney handed the baby over to the nurse and watched her carefully as she walked over to a table on the side of the room (Dr Fuchs following closely behind). For a moment all he could think about their newborn son until his eyes turned to a very tired Charlotte. With the warmest of smiles, he walked to stand beside her. 

“I love you so much,” Sidney whispered to Charlotte, running his fingers gently down her sweaty cheeks.  
“I love you too,” she smiled brightly at him before pulling him down for kiss.  
“Everything looks perfect,” the nurse said while walking towards them with their baby boy wrapped in a white blanket, “You did great, mum.” 

The nurse held out the baby to Charlotte, and immediately Charlotte crossed her arms and sat up (ignoring the soreness in her abdomen and back) as she eagerly waited for her baby. As he nestled into her arms, Charlotte could feel her beaten my heart in her chest. 

“He’s here,” Charlotte said, turning towards Sidney before allowing her own tears to fall, “Our baby boy is here.”   
“He is,” Sidney said, running his hand carefully over his son’s head, gently touching his still wet and sticky brown hair, “and he looks like his mama,” he said, “just as I wished for.”  
“How do you even know that?” Charlotte giggled.

Holding her baby closer to her chest, Charlotte still couldn’t understand how it was possible to feel so much joy and happiness. She couldn’t stop smiling and crying and she definitely couldn’t take her eyes off her son.

“He has your nose,” Sidney told her, “and lips. I hope he has your eyes too,”  
“I love him so much,” Charlotte whispered.  
“I love you both more than anything in this world,” Sidney said, pushing a strand of loose hair behind Charlotte’s ear before placing a quick kiss on his wife’s lips and leaning forward to kiss his son.  
“Excuse me,” one of the nurses approached them, “Do we have a name? We need to take him to the nursery for more exams but we can add your last name to the bracelets if you still haven’t chosen.”   
“Robin,” Charlotte answered right away, giving him the name she had mentally chosen months back, “If that’s okay with his dad?” 

Sidney felt a swelling in his heart as he looked at Charlotte. Little Robin. Glancing at his son, he could see it. He could see his son with the familiar brown curls and brown eyes. He could see his son with the familiar playfulness and inquisitiveness. He could see his son... and his father looking down proudly at him.

Little Robin. 

Sidney smiled, “I would love that.”   
“Beautiful name,” Dr Fuchs said with a smile.   
“You can choose the middle one,” Charlotte said to Sidney.   
“Dean,” Sidney blurted out without even thinking. It just felt right as he stared down at his newborn son, “Dean was your grandads middle name... it feels right.”   
“Robin Dean Parker,” Charlotte said as she looked at the nurse so she knew Charlotte was ready to hand the baby over.   
“I thought we were hyphening,” Sidney frowned in confusion, his hand moving softly through Charlotte’s messy hair as they both gazed down at Robin with loving eyes.  
“It doesn’t feel right anymore,” Charlotte admitted, “I will always be a Heywood and that name will always have a special meaning to me but we’re a family,” she explained, “You and I- though we should probably work on that marriage part so that Parker can officially be our family name.”  
“You really are one of a kind, you know that?” Sidney said, trying to at least control the tears that wouldn’t stop falling as he leaned in to kiss Charlotte, “I love you.”   
“That’s good because I love you too Sidney Parker,” Charlotte smiled, “and now you’ve given me the next best thing,” she whispered while looking down at the baby boy in her arms, “I love you so much.”  
“I can’t believe we have a son,” Sidney murmured.  
“We do,” Charlotte giggled, “We’re parents, Sidney.”   
“Here’s to an amazing life with our baby Robin,” Sidney smiled before crashing his lips against hers while covering Charlotte’s hand with his on their son’s back. 

It was the most thrilling and scariest moment they had ever experienced but they wouldn’t change a thing because they finally had their baby boy in their arms.

“You are the best thing that has ever been mine,” Charlotte whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Daryl Hall & Johnny Oats- You Male My Dreams (Come True) 
> 
> T Swift Easter Egg:  
> Mine   
> (Additional- Dean is Tay’s granddads middle name- inspired the song Epiphany)


	5. This Is What You Came For (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of telling Papa Heywood the big news.

It was Saturday night dinner at the Heywood house and Sidney and Charlotte were comfortably sat beside each other as Mr Heywood regaled the table with a story about his recent venture into the vineyard business.

It had been just over two weeks since Sidney and Charlotte had returned from Antigua and settled into life at the Brothers Parker company. They had both wanted to travel down to see Charlotte’s family and share their exciting news about the addition of a little Heywood-Parker baby in person and when Mrs Heywood suggested they join them for the weekend when both of Charlotte’s younger brothers were visiting as well, they both agreed this would be the perfect opportunity to tell everyone. 

“How is life in Sanditon at the new Brother Parker company for my favourite girl?” Mr Heywood asked, glancing at the young couple before taking a sip of his wine.  
“It’s good,” Charlotte said, nodding her head as she held a tight smile. 

Charlotte was trying her best to pay attention to her father at the end of the table beside her, but she could barely even focus on her dinner- having barely touched the fish and vegetables on the plate in front of her. All her thoughts went to the hand on her upper thigh which was driving her crazy and simply washing her of any logical thoughts. 

“I’ll admit, I was expecting a better response,” Mr Heywood frowned, “five minutes in and it already sounds like your having trouble in paradise. On the phone you said this was yours and Sidney’s dream job.”   
“We’re enjoying it a lot, Mr Heywood,” Sidney said, clearing his throat as he spoke up, “Working between the various sights and trying to balance the new responsibilities can be a bit challenging but we’ll get there.”

Sliding his hand further down between her legs, Sidney made sure he grazed Charlotte’s underwear ever so softly with his pinky finger. 

Sidney was still under the hot spray of the shower when Charlotte walked inside their bathroom this morning wearing nothing but her lingerie- the black lacy set he had gotten her the week before mostly as a joke (considering how tiny its thong was). Sidney knew she had chosen that specific one on purpose- mainly to tease him. However, what Charlotte didn’t expect was for her plan to backfire completely as Sidney began to tease her during dinner with her family. The image of her dressed in barely anything printed in his mind like a tattoo and making him drunk off the lust of it. 

It was completely out of his usual character to be so bold around Mr Heywood- the man generally pulling every nerve in Sidney’s body as if he were a puppet in Mr Heywoods hands, but as his hand moved along Charlotte’s bare skin, the mix of adrenaline and excitement oddly eased him and put Sidney in the most sociable mood. 

“Charlotte’s really enjoying the new work- more design stuff, but will often work all night long and skip meals if she’s too focused so my duties include pretty much making her food and dragging her to bed at a reasonable hour,” Sidney laughed.  
“That doesn’t sound healthy Charlotte. Careful not to end up like your father dear,” Mrs Heywood said, looking at Charlotte from across the dinner table.  
“It’s pretty good so far,” Charlotte said, taking one piece of asparagus to her mouth and pretended to chew on it slowly when she felt Sidney push her legs slightly apart before he started to really touch her under her dress.  
“What’s your favorite part?” Adam, one of her two younger brothers joining them for dinner tonight, asked intrigued.

Clearly not having dinner with any of you but my boyfriend so I could be having sex on the table instead of talking to you, was actually the answer Charlotte wanted so much to use but she decided to go with the light and polite one.

“Just getting to do it all with him,” Charlotte said with a tight smile as she glanced at Sidney,   
“Aww,” William (her youngest brother) spoke softly.  
“Are you okay, Charlotte?” Mrs Heywood asked when her daughter’s cheeks started turning a dark shade of red.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” she nodded. 

Sidney continued to rub the back of his middle and index fingers against her sensitive middle while Charlotte answered their questions and he could feel her getting more excited by the second. 

Taking the glass in front of her, Charlotte began to drink its content in one long and experienced gulp. Maybe it would help her go easy on Sidney until they went back home, where she was going to kill him with her bare hands for putting her in such a complicated position. She was at her usual seat and her father was sitting only a few inches from her at the head of the table while his grandchild’s father fingered her. 

As she remembered she was in fact pregnant, Charlotte slowly spat the wine back into her glass- being as discrete as possible, while Sidney watched her with a smirk. She couldn’t wait to kill Sidney for not only torturing her like that but also feeling quite amused about it. 

“Charlotte was up late last night finishing a design spec for a new formula one car,” Sidney told them, “she didn’t go in today and slept almost all afternoon so she’s still a bit off from the sudden change in her routine,” he explained, curling his finger at the perfect angle to slip his fingers under her underwear and gently stroking her wet, sensitive folds before pulling his hand out.  
“I have an important design meeting next week so I’m working my ass off this week, to be honest,” Charlotte said as she ran a hand through her hair, glancing between her parents as she could finally breath properly now that Sidney’s hand was back on his lap.  
“Maybe listen to your boyfriend when he says it’s time to stop and just get some rest,” William suggested, “No offence sis but you really do look like hell.”   
“I will take that as a compliment, thank you William,” Charlotte said, offering him a fake smile.

As much as Charlotte hated the situation Sidney had put her through that night, she couldn’t exactly deny that she had gotten quite excited. The pregnancy had made her tired most of the time but it had also made her extremely horny- only problem being that when she was really turned on, Sidney was often at work. She shifted slightly in her chair, trying to achieve the kind of friction between her legs that she needed the most while not looking like a complete fool in front of her family. Sidney let out a soft chuckle when he noticed what she was trying to do and Charlotte hit his thigh as hard as she could without drawing any suspicious looks towards them.

“Oh Sidney honey, I brought you that photo album that you wanted to see!” Mrs Heywood said as she grabbed the dinner plates.  
“What photo album?” Charlotte questioned, suddenly all too aware that Sidney would see all the photos of her- from being little kid in glasses to her in a twin sized bed.   
“Sidney asked to see some photos of you as a child Charlotte,” Mrs Heywood told her, “that’s all.”  
“Can I see it now?” Sidney asked excitedly.   
“Of course!” Mrs Heywood smiled widely, “I’m sure we can take this to the living room,” she reached for her dessert while standing up from her seat, “you’re going to love little Charlotte- she was the cutest little button.”  
“I’m sure I will!” Sidney said, pushing his chair back and placing a kiss on the top of Charlotte’s head before joining Mrs Heywood on her way to the living room.  
“What just happened?” Charlotte said, glancing between the family members still at the table.  
“No idea,” Adam shook his head.  
“I wish I knew,” William spoke at the same time.  
“This is Charlotte?” They all turned towards the sofa when they heard Sidney’s tone of surprise, “Aww Charlotte, you were so adorable trying to roller skate!”  
“She was four here,” Mrs Heywood said, pointing at the picture Sidney was currently falling in love with, “she didn’t want her father to help her and tried to move forward even though she was stuck to him by all these ropes,” she told him, “so Charlotte threw herself forward and face planted in the grass.”

Sidney let out a loud laugh when he turned the page and saw the photo of Charlotte on the grass. He couldn’t see anything but the back of her red puffy dungarees while Mr Heywood bent over to get her back on her feet.

“When I think I’ve understood your mother, she manages to surprise me once again so,” Mr Heywood smiled, “I’m sure I can’t explain what‘s currently happening either.”  
  
***  
  
“There you are,” Sidney said, walking into Mr Heywood’s office and finding Charlotte sitting in his chair and with a glass of scotch in hand, “I’ve been looking all over for you- you vanished as soon as your mum got the next photo album out.”  
“It was staring to feel like I was the only flashback... in a film reel...on the one screen in this town,” Charlotte said dramatically with a soft smile as she rested her hand on her stomach, “I remember being that little all too well and it’s crazy to think that we’re going to have someone that little ourselves one day. Maybe we can make loads of little films about them and embarrass him or her one day.”   
“Charlotte I think some of the greatest films of all time are never made because our child will probably kill us if we brought out vintage comedy videos of them falling flat on their face all the time,” Sidney laughed, “so our little bundle of joy will have to suffice with our amazing story telling skills,” Sidney said with a soft smile, leaning against the table as he looked at Charlotte in the seat, “I don’t want to be patronising but I I hope your not drinking.”   
“I just like the smell- reminds me of many times spent in here. It’s part of my dads secret stash,” Charlotte said, gesturing at the bottle sitting on the large wooden desk, “it’s also a great distraction when I’m trying not to murder my own boyfriend in front of my entire family,” Charlotte raised her eyebrow as she looked up at him.   
“You can’t tell me that wasn’t fun,” Sidney chuckled softly.   
“That doesn’t mean you can finger me in front of my family,” she said.  
“Only you knew that,” Sidney shrugged as he tried to suppress his smirk.   
“That doesn’t change anything,” Charlotte giggled, rolling her eyes, “you kept touching me through that entire dinner and then you left me high and dry to eat ice cream with my mother in the living room while looking at almost twenty six year old photos!”  
“You were so perfectly adorable in those photos Charlotte,” Sidney replied.

Gently cupping her cheek with his hand, Sidney ran his thumb over her soft skin as he looked down at her. He was so in love her that he thought he might explode from the feeling. 

“Everyone’s gone up to bed. We better do the same,” Sidney said, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her lips.   
“Where are you sleeping?” Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled her lips back from his.  
“Your father made it very clear that I will be sleeping in the room next to their whilst you are in your old bedroom,” Sidney smiled in slight amusement. If only Mr Heywood knew exactly what they had been up to Sidney thought and then shook his head as he realised he did not want Mr Heywood to know what he had been doing to his daughter in the middle of the night and often with his hand, tongue and other body parts.   
“I don’t think I can wait until we get home,” Charlotte said, looking deep into his eyes as her hands travelled to his pants, unbuckling his belt with ease before pulling the zipper down.  
“Charlotte,” Sidney said, reaching for her wrists in order to stop her from going any further but the glare Charlotte threw him was enough for him to know any better.  
“Sit on the desk,” Charlotte said seriously, glancing over Sidney’s shoulder to double check the door was definitely shut.   
“Charlotte, this is your father’s office,” Sidney said in shock.   
“Now,” Charlotte demanded. 

Without saying another word (him too having been in this state himself a few times), Sidney sat down on the desk as asked and held onto the edges with both of his hands while Charlotte stood up from the chair. 

“Your baby mama is not happy with what happened out there in the dining room,” Charlotte said, pushing his black boxers down a few inches, enough to free the semi hard on from its confinement, “Did you forget how mad I get when I’m horny but I can’t come?” 

Charlotte pressed her lips hungrily into Sidney’s as her hand began to stroke him. Sidney didn’t even bother to answer her question, choosing to close his eyes and moan instead at the feeling of her hand moving up and down around him. He shifted a few inches backwards on the desk and spread his legs further apart to give her better access- not leaving her lips once as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. 

Charlotte wrapped her hand around his hard cock and started stroking it while pushing her lips even further onto his. As her hand slid up and down his hard cock, Sidney pulled his lips back from Charlotte’s as he moved his fingers to the back zip of Charlotte’s dress and quickly freed her from confinement. 

Sidney crashed his lips against hers and as soon as their tongues met again- tangling around each other in lust and desire, Sidney jumped off the desk and pushed her against the hard surface (careful not to do anything that could hurt the baby). Sidney could taste himself on her lips and tongue and it only made him want Charlotte even more. 

Breaking the kiss, he reached for her legs and before Charlotte could even realise what was happening, all the things that were so perfectly organised on Mr Heywood’s desk were falling to the rug on the floor as Sidney laid her down on it before climbing on top of her.

“Careful Sidney!” Charlotte said, frowning at the sound of the books tumbling to the ground and silently thanking whoever was listening that the noise was muffled by the ugly rug she had always hated so much.   
“This is not over Miss Heywood,” Sidney said, looking deep into her eyes as he settled one knee on each side of her body.  
“What are you going to do Mr Parker?” Charlotte countered in a teasing but playful tone as all thought of the mess dissolved from her mind.  
“I’m gonna enjoy my girl properly now,” Sidney whispered in her ear before sucking hard on her neck as his hands worked on pushing her dress up from her thighs and pooling the fabric around her waist.

Charlotte felt Sidney’s hands slip under the flimsy waist band of her thong before he pulled the soaked lacy fabric down her legs in one swift movement. He passed the tiny excuse of underwear past her black pumps and folded it into a smaller piece before placing it in the inside pocket of his jacket (aware how often they had forgotten her underwear in public places and not willing to repeat that in this particular office). Sidney slid his hand between Charlotte’s legs- spreading them apart as much as he could considering where they were lying but enough to grant him full access to her sensitive core. Pushing the tip of his middle finger at her entrance, Sidney carefully stroked her sensative folds as Charlotte tried to contain a moan. 

“Shh,” Sidney teased, “you might wake someone up.”   
“Shut up,” Charlotte moaned quietly as Sidney pushed his fingers further into her. 

Pulling his fingers out of her wet warmth, Sidney wrapped his hand around his hard cock and guided it towards Charlotte. He ran it over her sensitive folds a couple of times, making sure the tip moved slowly over her entrance just to tease her before continuing its way south. 

Seeing Charlotte whimper on the table from excitement only made Sidney tease her more as he continued to rub himself against her center, running his tip between her sensitive folds before pushing one or two inches into her entrance before pulling out again. He continued to tease her clit with the tip of his cock, adding a tiny bit of pressure to it as he felt Charlotte arch her back and throw her head backwards.

“Oh god Sidney,” Charlotte moaned as quietly as she could, gripping onto the collar of his shirt as she felt like her insides were burning. 

Sidney smirked, positioning his hard cock at her entrance as he looked into her eyes. Leaning down, he swirled his tongue around her earlobe as Charlotte wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her- letting out a moan loud enough for just his hears to hear. Sidney groaned and finally thrusted a few inches into her as he licked the sensitive spot behind Charlotte’s ear.

Charlotte could only mutter a moan as Sidney thrusted into her slowly, allowing her body to adjust to his size even though she was utterly ready for him. Sidney scattered kisses down her collarbone, before watching her eyes roll to the back of her head when thrusted into her deeply.

Desperate to feel him even deeper inside of her, Charlotte threw Sidney a glare before bending one of her knees up, setting her foot on the desk so the new angle of her leg would allow Sidney to thrust even deeper inside. Charlotte gave his ass a hard squeeze as Sidney pressed deeper inside her warm wetness. 

Sidney pushed her bra down and captured her nipple between his lips, sucking hard on it as his hips searched for the perfect pace and rhythm. Closing her eyes, Charlotte moved one of her hands to his hair, twisting her fingers in his curly strands while holding his head against her chest- enjoying the electric surge that ran through her body as his wet tongue sucked on her skin too much to let him stop just yet. 

After a few moments, Sidney pulled back- sliding his cock almost all the way out before pushing back in so fast and with so much force that Charlotte’s body ended up moving a few inches towards the edge of the desk. 

Charlotte’s head was only an inch from falling off the desk as Sidney continued to move his hips against hers, her body sliding against the smooth surface every time he thrust into her with so much determination that she could see stars if she closed her eyes. Charlotte moaned softly under his body while she began to feel climax approaching. 

Perfectly in-sync, Charlotte couldn’t hold the moan that escaped her lungs when her walls clenched around him and came completely undone while Sidney was still moving inside of her- enjoying the feeling of him inside of her until Sidney came undone inside of her as well. 

Chet moving up and down heavily, Charlotte wrapped her arms around Sidney’s neck and held him close to her as he snuggled his head between her head and shoulder- both catching their breaths. 

“We should go to bed,” Sidney said quietly, “we still have to tell your dad we’re pregnant and now we might have to explain a table as well. He’s definitely going to kill me.”  
“Dramatic,” Charlotte said quietly, still trying to regain her breath and composure after getting so high with her orgasm, “I’ll help you get this cleaned up but don’t think your done for the night.”   
“Oh really,” Sidney said, his heading glancing up at hers instantly.   
“We may be in separate bedroom abut don’t think I don’t know other places on Heywood farm,” Charlotte smirked. 

Jumping off the table, the two of them quickly button, zipped and pulled their clothes so they were presentable. Charlotte looked around the room with uneasiness as her eyes searched for the missing piece of clothing. 

“Have you seen my underwear?” Charlotte asked Sidney quietly.  
“In my pocket,” Sidney chuckled softly as he bent down to start picking up the books on the floor.  
“Give it to me,” Charlotte said, holding out her hand.   
“Your not going to need it anyway,” Sidney smirked, “hurry up and help me because I have plans Miss Heywood.” 

It took them about fifteen minutes to put everything back in its rightful place. Taking his hand in hers, Charlotte walked them towards the office door. While closing it carefully, she gave the office one last look to make sure everything was perfect before stepping out of the room with Sidney and beginning the short walk to the front door. 

“Charlotte? Sidney? You’re still awake?” 

The couple jumped on the spot when they noticed William walking down the stairs in his robe.

“Yeah, we were just-“   
“We were just enjoying dad’s expensive whisky,” Charlotte said quickly, "dad’s secret bottles are the best.”  
“Well, I’m sure he won’t mind,” William shrugged, taking the last few steps to the bottom, “but you might wanna tell him you were drinking from his secret stash because last time I walked into his office to get a bottle, he yelled at me for days for going through his stuff.”  
“I’m his daughter, William,” Charlotte said with a tight smile, “and besides, he won’t know if you don’t tell him.”  
“Firstly Your his only daughter. Secondly, you think I got caught, Charlotte?” William said, unable to hold in his laugh, “I used to steal from people as a sport at uni... I do not get caught,” he told her, “but dad had cameras installed in that damn office a few months ago because Adam kept snooping in his things and after seeing that Adam film a few many times, dad decided he didn’t like the ending and got camera’s put in. He only decided to tell me about them after giving me a hard time about stealing that damn bottle.”  
“He what?!” Sidney and Charlotte screamed quietly at the same time, a flood of panic washing over them.   
“Yeah,” William said nonchalantly, “he watches everything on his phone and then he makes sure Adam stays out of his business.”  
“Oh god,” Sidney muttered as low as he could.  
“But as you said... you’re his precious and perfect daughter,” William said, looking at his sister with a smirk, “he won’t even care that you drank his beloved whisky.”  
“Okay,” Charlotte said. 

Trying to keep her cool, Charlotte turned towards Sidney, who had the most terrifying look on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape in complete shock.

“On a scale of one to ten, how fast do we need to pack our things and move to the mountains where your father will never hear from us ever again?” Sidney gulped.   
At that moment, William burst into a fit of laughter as he watched the couple in amusement, “I’m only joking you crazy kids. As if dad would know about camera’s in the office and how to watch them on his brick phone,” William chuckled softly, “have at my sister Sidney, it might loosen her up- in more ways than one. I’m going to make some tea- make sure mum and dad don’t hear you through the guest room. You know dad will check Sidney’s slept in there in the morning so maybe go back in the office if your still feeling a bit frisky.”   
Raising her hand, Charlotte hit her brother in the arm, “I’m going to kill you.” 

Moving swiftly as he continued to laugh, William jumped around an annoyed Charlotte as if she were lava. Sticking his tongue out at her as he glanced back over his shoulder, William let out one last laugh before he walked away to make tea in the kitchen. Looking between each other, Charlotte and Sidney sighed in relief. That was a close one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:  
> Calvin Harris ft Rihanna- This Is What You Came For
> 
> Taylor Swift Easter Eggs:  
> All too well  
> This is me trying  
> The 1  
> Exile  
> Style


	6. Love on The Brain (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of telling Papa Heywood the big news

“If you hold my hand any tighter I fear it may break Sidney,” Charlotte whispered quietly into Sidney’s ear as she leaned into him and smiled softly.

The pair were walking a few steps behind Mr and Mrs Heywood along the Heywood farm after having just finished Sunday lunch. Sidney was wearing his padded, navy blue coat whilst Charlotte wrapped herself in a tan, tartan print wool coat on the cold day. It was the end of October and Charlotte and Sidney both liked how the sound of crunching autumn leaves under foot drowned out their voices from her parents. 

“I’m just very nervous,” Sidney said as he stuffed his hands into his coat pocket.   
“Dad already likes you. Mum loves. My brothers like you,” Charlotte said calmly, snaking her arm through his, “you have nothing to be nervous about.”   
“Your catholic dad barely liked the fact I was divorced. He wouldn’t let us share a room yesterday. How am I suppose to tell him your pregnant?” Sidney said.   
“I’m sure he wouldn’t like what you did to me at the dinner table yesterday either,” Charlotte smirked.  
“The family set up and the image of you walking around our bathroom in lingerie yesterday morning was so scarred in my brain, I think I was drunk off the dirty thoughts,” Sidney said, “it is not helping my nerves settle now though my love and I’m all on edge because of William and that stupid camera. I checked the office this morning just to make sure you know.”  
“You did what?” Charlotte giggled.   
“I just had to make sure. Imagine if he saw that. We’d honestly be running to Timbuktu as fast as we could. It is clear in there by the way. Now, I have to tell him your pregnant and he will kill me,” Sidney said tightly.   
“He won’t kill you and you won’t tell him,” Charlotte smiled, “we will tell him together. Mum has been dropping subtle hints for us all week so it shouldn’t be too much of a surprise.”   
“I’m still nervous,” Sidney said, “every time I am with your father he makes me feel like I’m a crumpled up piece of paper just lying there. He’s great- don’t get me wrong, but he makes me extremely nervous. It that glare he gives,” Sidney said.   
“You’ll be fine,” Charlotte said, looking up at him, “are you wearing my scarf?” 

Pausing in his steps, Sidney looked down at the blue and mustard stripped scarf wrapped around his neck which he had picked up from Tom and Mary’s house yesterday, after having to stop to pick up the baby socks Mary had knitted for them to gift to the Heywood’s with the good news. Working as a nurse on the maternity ward, Mary spent many hours knitting whilst she waited for mother’s to deliver their babies and she was particularly excited to share this pair of tiny socks with Sidney and Charlotte when she learnt of their good news. 

“It was at Tom’s house when I swung by yesterday. I was cold, it did the job, therefore yes I am wearing it,” Sidney smiled.   
“I had left the scarf there in a draw I think. Better on you than in there I guess,” Charlotte giggled. 

Arriving at the front door of the Heywood house, Mrs Heywood began to enter the house as Mr Heywood pulled Sidney back when he tried to pass the threshold. 

“I shall be borrowing the young gentleman for a while now Charlotte,” Mr Heywood said. It definitely wasn’t a question but more of a statement.   
“Borrow him?” Charlotte asked, squeezing Sidney’s arm where her hand rested.   
“You know how much I appreciate shooting and as this one is sticking, it seems we must initiate him with a Heywood tradition,” Mr Heywood said with a smile.  
“We do love shooting,” Charlotte said, looking up at Sidney.   
”Boy time,” Mr Heywood said, “but I’ll bring him back to you in one piece if he doesn’t do anything wrong.”   
“What about Adam and William?” Sidney asked, nervously looking around.   
“Just us Sidney,” Mr Heywood said, “I’ll go easy on you though.” 

Passing Sidney a gun from the two that had been put near the door, Mr Heywood smiled as he picked up the bucket of bullets and began to walk away. Sidney looked at Charlotte wearily- they had agreed they would tell Mr Heywood their news before they left in the next couple of hours but Sidney was now starting to feel his heart race in his chest as the time to leave edged closer and he was going to be parted from the safety of Charlotte beside him. Charlotte leaned up and gave him a comforting kiss on his cheek- trying to reassure him, encouraging him to relax and just be himself. 

But who the actual hell was he now, Sidney thought. 

“Not got all day Sidney,” Mr Heywood shouted back over his shoulder as he walked along the muddy path in his wellies.   
“Coming,” Sidney shouted back, looking at Charlotte one last time before he walked quickly to catch up with him, the long hunting gun under his arm as he stuffed his shaking hands into his pockets.   
“Have you gone any shooting before Sidney?” Mr Heywood asked as he continued to take long strides, “we do it every Christmas. I’m sure Charlotte will have told you she has a rather good aim.”  
“I did it a few times as a child with my father. My friend Babington is a Lord so I’ve watched him on shoots. I’m more a spectator sir,” Sidney said nervously, “I rather like my animals alive. I’ve never been a fan of shooting. It causes injuries, pain and suffering to animals who can’t defend themselves from bullets or traps if that’s what your into. And then I think of those poor animal families. Leaving terrified and dependent baby animals behind to starve to death- I could never do that to a baby. Not now when I think of babies. And life. And the meaning of life. And how dependent children are on you when your a parent. Their tiny arms. Tiny feet. Tiny heads. Tiny bodies,” Sidney rambled.   
“It’s clay shooting Sidney,” Mr Heywood said, looking at him as if Sidney were an alien, “we might live in the country but we don’t all just kill animals. We’re not barbaric, and Sidney, baby’s have tiny everything’s because newsflash, they’re tiny humans.”  
“Right... sorry,” Sidney said carefully. 

Stopping in front of the clay shooting range, Mr Heywood loaded the machine and began to load his gun. It took him a few minutes to load the metal bullet into the chamber before putting the barrel to the air and mentally practicing his aim in the sky. Once satisfied, Mr Heywood clicked the button on his remote and the machine clicked into drawing position before throwing a clay plate into the sky for Mr Heywood to shoot down perfectly.

Sidney gulped as he watched Mr Heywood shoot down clay plate after clay plate with effortless precision. He couldn’t stop picturing himself at the other end of the barrel once he spilled the beans on Charlotte’s pregnancy. He could always tie Charlotte up and just stow her away to Antigua with him for the rest of eternity and avoid telling him all together, Sidney thought but immediately regretted it as his mind drifted to the thought of tying Charlotte up and the dirty devil whispered kinky thoughts in his mind. 

Shaking his head of the improper thoughts, Sidney tried to steady his trembling hands as Mr Heywood suggested he try and shoot a plate. Sidney politely asked for a few more moments of just watching as he tried to settle himself. His mind already racing with questions like how fast he could run, if he could out run a bullet, if he should have gifted Mr Heywood a goat on the exciting news of a grandchild - as was custom in some farming communities, or if a horse, cow or chicken would have been better appreciated (if Mr Heywood would have appreciated any of those things at all). 

“So Sidney, why are you and my daughter here?” Mr Heywood asked, reloading his gun.   
“Excuse me sir?” Sidney asked, snapping out of his latest thought of whether it was safer to just share the news with Mr Heywood when his grandchild was already in Sidney’s arms and he wouldn’t possibly do anything to harm his own grandchild (or would he?)   
“My daughter has brought you to meet us twice now and is constantly talking about you on the phone. You two have even stayed for the whole weekend. She hasn’t brought anyone home to meet us before- only Connor who we already knew and worked for us occasionally anyway. So why are you here?” Mr Heywood explained.   
“Well sir... there is actually something. I thought I’d say it with Charlotte around but,” Sidney began to stutter as the words fell out of his mouth quickly, “‘Maybe now is a good time... because I don’t know when else I’ll be able to say it... if I’ll be able to say... there’s a lot of thoughts in my mind all the time... and I have to cut through the clutter... so I do just want to come out and say it... because that would be the adult thing to do... I am an adult... though Arthur my younger brother might argue I’m a grown child... but I’m definitely an adult-“   
“Out with it Sidney. I don’t have all day,” Mr Heywood said, lifting the hunting gun to his eye level as he pressed down on the button for the machine.   
“I’m getting to it, it’s just a very delicate subject,” Sidney said, nervously watching Mr Heywood pull the trigger and shoot down the plate within seconds.   
“I haven’t got all day,” Mr Heywood said, emptying the chamber and loading a fresh bullet.   
“You know I love Charlotte very much. She is a smart... intelligent... young lady,” Sidney gulped.   
“I am aware, I helped raise her,” Mr Heywood said.   
“We obviously... there were times.... it was fun but safety wasn’t alway the priority or on our minds in the moment...the birds and the bees,” Sidney fumbled.  
“Oh stop pussyfooting around it Sidney and tell me what it is,” Mr Heywood said, turning to look at Sidney as he dropped the gun safely to his side.   
“I’d rather not whilst there’s a gun in your hand,” Sidney said lowly as he looked at Mr Heywood- almost frightened by the sight of his future father-in-law one day.   
“Out with it Parker,” Mr Heywood insisted, fixing the shooting gun in his hands.  
“You know sir that when two adults are happy together... they can often... and the birds can meet the bees... and sometimes they can make bird-bees,” Sidney explained awfully.   
“Bird bee’s? It isn’t pollinating season Parker,” Mr Heywood said as he rolled his eyes.   
“Some people pollinate all year long Sir. That’s how you get children all day, every day, for 12 months without fail,” Sidney said, nodding his head vicariously, “The birds meet the bees-“   
“I know how a child is made Sidney. I’ve had enough children and enough talks. What is your point?” Mr Heywood said, looking directly at Sidney. 

Mr Heywood carefully studied Sidney’s face. The crinkling of his eyebrows. The continuous licking of his lips as Sidney tried to find the right words to say but failed. The way his hands shook nervously under the fabric of his coat and fumbled in the pockets. Mr Heywood could only think of two reasons for this behaviour- either Sidney was here to ask for permission to marry Charlotte or... did Mr Heywood want to even think about that option? Carefully scouring his mind, Mr Heywood thought back to last nights dinner and then again at today’s lunch. Charlotte hadn’t touched her wine- and when she did, he had noticed that the glass was never empty (pretty much as it had been when it was first filled). He thought of how attentive his wife had been to Charlotte with regards to her food- more so than usual, and how both his wife and Sidney were treating Charlotte almost as if she were about to break. 

Mr Heywood studied Sidney’s face and sort through his memory when the penny finally dropped. 

“You got my daughter pregnant!” Mr Heywood said sternly, throwing the words out like an accusation.   
“No!” Sidney shouted quickly, “Not like that Sir.”  
Mr Heywood opened his mouth before he shut it again slightly confused. He stared at Sidney as his anger rose before he tightly asked, “Like what then?”   
“I mean...Charlotte is pregnant...I am the father... so I mean... yes... I did get her pregnant, “ Sidney said before rushing to add, “but it was an accident. Accidents like this happen a lot it turns out and 99% means nothing... not that 99% meant anything in this case at all because... well because accidents happen when your caught up in the moment-“   
“How do you accidentally get my daughter pregnant?” Mr Heywood said with a raised eyebrow, full of distain.   
“Well we were just at it a lot and sometimes we just forgot about the safety part,” Sidney vomited the words without even realising what he was saying, “and then just one day Charlotte said she was pregnant. Which is great because when she had the pregnancy scare last time it made me realise how much I wanted to have a child with her and although this is unexpected, I’m so happy. Not that I was trying to get her pregnant. I wanted a child but not that badly that I would purposefully get her pregnant. This was a complete accident-“  
“Please stop talking,” Mr Heywood said, raising the gun in Sidney’s direction, “my daughter is with a buffoon.” 

Sidney’s slow brain had finally caught up with his mouth and his eyes widened from mortification as he realised exactly what he had just said to Mr Heywood. As he looked down barrel of the gun in his direction, Sidney was sure he was gone for.

He closed his eyes and held his breath as he heard the click of the gun and then as the sound went off, he waited for impact. He waited. He waited. But he felt nothing. 

Opening his eyes, he looked down to see he was fine. 

“I won’t be killing the father of my grandchild,” Mr Heywood said.   
“That’s a relief,” Sidney sighed.  
“For now,” Mr Heywood said nonchalantly, “you must know by now that as I’m a devout Catholic, I’m less than impressed about this.”   
“I know and I am sorry,” Sidney said quickly, not thinking as he tried to ease the situation, “I didn’t mean to get Charlotte pregnant but it just happened and we’re happy about it. I am sorry for getting your daughter pregnant though. I’m sorry for sleeping with her as well- I know it’s not catholic but in my defence I’m not very religious.”  
“Stop talking,” Mr Heywood smiled stiffly.   
Catching his own words in his ears, Sidney tightened his eyes in embarrassment, “Charlotte told me not to say that. I’m so sorry, I just get very nervous. You make me nervous sir. And then I just keep talking. And these words just keep-“  
“Stop talking,” Mr Heywood said. 

Mr Heywood emptied his gun chamber and reached to pick up another bullet when he stopped. He looked at Sidney curiously for a moment. A mixture of fear and uncontrollable excitement mixed into one. Mr Heywood thought of a small nagging thought in his mind- suddenly aware of it too much and feeling a twinge of sympathy for Sidney. 

“It’s just you and your siblings now isn’t it Sidney?” Mr Heywood said.   
“Yes,” Sidney whispered.

Sidney felt his throat tightened as as the words escaped his lips. He thought of how he would not be able to tell his own parents the exciting news like he had just told Mr Heywood. Even if it had gone to tell his own father like he had just told Mr Heywood- palms sweating and terrified, he would give any thing just for a moment. 

“Let me give you some advice,” Mr Heywood said, smiling as he looked at Sidney, “Charlotte is going to complain so much. Her mother wanted a baby so desperately but the entire pregnancy it was complain after complain- back, morning sickness, smells, tiredness. You going to have to take all the complains and the anger- because there will be anger, in your stride. Do you think you can manage that?”  
“I would lay all my armour down for her in a heartbeat sir,” Sidney said softly.   
“For nine months, charlotte is all the baby is going to know. Before you hold the baby in your arms, Charlotte will have held onto them and never let them go. Charlotte will have sacrificed her body because growing a human is no easy feat- I’ve heard about it for three children,” Mr Heywood said, pausing to look at the heartening smile on Sidney’s face, “before that baby cries in your hands and you console them, Charlotte’s heart beat with be consoling it everyday. Are you prepared for everyone to make this entire thing about Charlotte and the baby because a father is just a side point?”  
“As long as their both happy and healthy sir, I really don’t mind,” Sidney said.   
Mr Heywood chuckled softly, “That is excellent because you are about to fall in love in an way that is unimaginable. Before you even see the twinkle in your eye, you will press your hand on Charlotte’s stomach and feel a heart beat and comfort it with just the sound of your voice. You will not completely understand to but you will have their weight, depth and immeasurability of love for a life you’ve never met but you will hold that baby so tight because your love will grow the more you understand the measure of a parents love.”  
“So... I just want to clarify, “ Sidney said in confusion, “your okay with this?”  
“Okay? I’m over the moon. I did think you were going to ask me for permission to marry my daughter,” Mr Heywood said nonchalantly, “but I can’t be upset about a grandchild.”  
“I was actually going to ask you that,” Sidney said, scratching his head.   
Mr Heywood laughed, “your a backwards man I see.”  
“Just not good with timing I think,” Sidney chuckled before smiling warmly, “I really do love your daughter and am going to love your grandchild... my child just the same.”  
“I know,” Mr Heywood said, tucking his gun under his arm pit and wrapping his other arm around Sidneys shoulder and beginning to guide him towards the house, “I’ve seen the way you look at her and as much as I like teasing you about it and I am a little bit upset about being unorthodox, I know my daughter is anything but traditional and therefore perhaps a traditional route was stretching it. Welcome to the family... son.” 

Sidney paused in his steps and just looked at Mr Heywood. It had been a very long time since anyone had regarded him as that and for a moment Sidney didn’t know what to say. He was too moved by the gesture. 

“Well don’t just stare at me Sidney, now that we’re sharing blood, someone’s going to have to explain to your parents what you’ve been up to,” Mr Heywood joked, walking ahead of Sidney.   
“the journey to this point of my life has been hell, but... it’s brought me heaven,” Sidney said as he caught up to Mr Heywood, “I’m having a child with a woman I love. I’m going to be a dad... and now I have parents to share it with.”   
“It’s such a blessing to get to cradle a newborn baby in your arms and to feel genuine pride when they do something new like manage grab their own foot with their hand, knowing they are going to be fully running within 2 years. Seeing the very ‘start of life’ is amazing. Remember to savour it all because this is going to go by so fast,” Mr Heywood said, stopping to look at Sidney when they reached the front door, “Congratulations Sidney. I’m genuinely so happy for you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:   
> Rihanna- Love On The Brain 
> 
> T Swift Easter Egg:  
> All too well  
> Invisible string


	7. Wild Love

“Daddy tell the story again,” Robin said as he wrapped his small fingers around Sidney’s.   
“I have many stories Robin. I’m afraid your going to have to specify,” Sidney said, adjusting his two year old daughter in his right arm as she played with her fathers blue and mustard yellow, stripped scarf.  
“The one about our house. About the lady who brought it after Grandma Susan sold it. You know... because it made her sad,” Robin said, “can you tell me about that lady again?” 

Robin buzzed from excitement and continued to ask question after question as Sidney took his two children on their daily walk along the beach and right up to the edge of the rocky spit. The sea crashed onto the shore full of reverence and entropy. Sidney smiled to himself as he looked out and remembered the story he had heard at the many social parties he had attended over the years. It was like a legendary myth in Sanditon. Rebecca and her holiday house (the old Parker house). Rebecca and her Gatsby-esque parties. Rebecca and the way she enjoyed ruining everything.

One day the ocean will reclaim the rocks, and the big white saltbox house that they lived in along with it. Until then, Parker house was a Parker house once more and he would continue to share its stories like a folk song to his children- and the many generations of Parker’s to come. 

Turning his head to look up at the sky, Sidney pulled Robin in closer to his side as Taylor rested her head on his shoulder. Robin looked back over his shoulder at the bleak November landscape, their house standing alone on the horizon as they walked the chalky beach path. 

“Come on dad. You tell it so well,” Robin insisted. Their house always felt magnetic- a world inside its own, that Robin never grew tired of hearing the tales.   
Sidney smiled, “So after Grandma Susan- my mother, sold the house, it was renamed holiday house because of the number of people who just lived there for the holiday season. It was eventually brought by a lady named Rebecca, who lived out her days there and was called the mad widow- a new money social climber, the nobody girl.”  
“Painfully middle class,” Robin said in a funny accent, “that’s how one of the ladies who came for dinner said it when she told me and Taylor the story.”   
Sidney laughed, “you could say that but I wouldn’t hold it against her. We too are technically from new money Robin,” Sidney ran his hands through Robin’s hair, ruffling the little boy’s curls before continuing, “At the time when she lived here, she was divorced- which was not appropriate for a lady at the time, and made her quite unsuitable for Benjamin – a real gentleman apparently from the old kind of wealth a person couldn’t buy but had to be born into. It caused such a scandal. She turned batty in the house. Utterly lost it after his heart gave out. Everyone really did think it was her fault, you know Robin, but she was sad and alone and lost the love of her life.”  
“And was stuck with people who said mean things like the ones in your story,” Robin added.   
“Exactly. I used to see her sometimes. She never come into town, but in the mornings when I used to jog on the beach or go for a swim, there was a slim figure winding her way through the rockpools and the mist. If I came to clear my head in the evenings, she would stand on the edge of the moor and let her boots sink into the mud, dirtying the hems of her skirts that blow in the salty wind, staring at the midnight sea. Her fingers danced over the flowers and skip along every fence,” Sidney said softly, “They used to say ‘there goes the maddest woman this town has ever seen’. But really, all the best people are a little mad Robin.”   
“And the parties?” Robin said, “did she ever have a bouncy castle?”  
“They were even better than your Uncle Tom’s. She threw parties regularly. Her friends from the city came down and filled the old swimming pool with champagne. It was supposedly loud and excessive and debauched. They placed their card game bets and rolled across the lawns and she lifted her skirt and danced shamelessly... carelessly and freely. It was the only time you could hear laughter from the house apparently,” Sidney said.   
“She sounds like fun,” Robin said.  
“She sounds like fun to me as well. The last great dynasty. Who knows, if she’d never shown up what could’ve been,” Sidney said thoughtfully, “From what I can tell, they were happy. Her and Benjamin. Despite her previous husband, despite her status, despite the inevitable guillotine blade of his family name and money and legacy. Despite life. They were irrevocably happy.”   
“And she died?” Robin asked curiously.   
“She did. Fifteen years before you were even born little one,” Sidney glanced down at Robin, “I don’t believe it was her fault, no matter what they say – no one’s heart ever failed from being too in love,” Sidney said.   
“Like you and mama?” Robin asked, gazing up at Sidney.   
“Yeah,” Sidney smiled, “His great laugh and sharp suits, her scandalous outfits and loose hair, his sad eyes and her weathered hands. The highs and lows of the family bundled into two bodies, their love burning brighter than the town cared for.”  
“Did you ever get to meet her dad?” Robin asked, “the lady from the stories?”  
“I did meet Rebecca once,” Sidney said, looking out at the sea as Robin fixed his grip on Sidney’s fingers, “She spent her inherited money on ridiculous paintings and the ballet, her mind and interests running a mile a minute. I saw her skipping rocks on the beach and laugh at jokes Ben told her in her head. She always wore a smile when I saw her but she was sad in her eyes.”   
“Why didn’t you make her happy?” Robin asked, “mama alway says you should make sad people happy.”   
Sidney smiled, “I didn’t know you mama then so I didn’t get to know that really good piece of advice until it was too late. Maybe you can teach me how to do that now.” 

Running his hand through Robin’s hair, Sidney paused in his steps when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Placing Taylor into the sand- her wellies sinking into the sand as she followed a running Robin. Sidney pulled his phone out with haste as he looked at the grey clouds above them. He could hear Taylor and Robin running around the beach as he spoke on the phone and sighed as he slid the phone back into his pocket. 

“Sorry kiddos but dad has some work he needs to do so it’s time to go,” Sidney said reluctantly as he swooped a two year old Taylor up into his arms, “Robin, we’ll race you back.”   
“Your on dad,” Robin shouted excitedly, already running far ahead of Sidney. 

***

Sat in his office chair, Sidney was typing furiously as his kids played in the garden outside his office window. He had kept the window open so he could hear them- the cold winter breeze keeping him from yawning too many times. After a walk along the beach, the last thing his children wanted to do was come back inside and play, so Sidney gave them a ball and left them to their imagination.

As his fingers moved quickly to meet the sudden deadline he had been handed, Sidney could feel the gentle tugging of his sleeve. He glanced over the top of his laptops and smiled. 

“What is it, Taylor?” Sidney asked cheerfully.   
“Daddy,” she said, “Ewerything gowing to bwe fine.”

Immediately, Sidney knew he was no longer daddy but dad and sprung into action. He had learnt the signs over the years and he knew that Taylor telling him things would be fine usually meant Robin had done something. Slamming his laptop shut, Sidney began to walk towards the garden. He could hear Taylor’s feet tapping along the wooden flooring as she tried to keep pace with him and as soon as they stepped out of his office, Sidney swept her up into his arms and carried her- suddenly feeling like there was no time to wait to see what mischief Robin had been left to. 

Pausing as he stepped out into the garden, Sidney put an excited Taylor down on the ground and just stared at the sight in front of him. A dog had been painted. 

Robin was now 7 (7-and-a-half, he insisted). There used to be times when Sidney thought back longingly to those nights of invented worry. Especially when Robin emptied all of the shampoo bottles onto the bathroom floor. Or cuts the sleeves off of Taylor’s 9 favourite dresses. Or dismembered his mother’s string of pearls. Or like now when there was a green dog in the garden. What Sidney wouldn’t give to go back when his only worry was why Robin was sleeping six hours straight or not complaining about his mushy peas. 

Still, there was something wonderful about the chaos that being Robin (and Taylor’s) father brought. 

“Robin, where did you get a dog from?” Sidney said, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he looked down at the little boy and the (not so golden) golden retriever.   
“You were working and I needed to do something,” Robin shrugged.   
“You stole a dog? To keep yourself entertained?” Sidney said, inspecting the dog more carefully, “wait is this Miss Ray’s dog? Is this Butter?”   
“Butter looked very bored and like she wanted to be played with so we borrowed her,” Robin said nonchalantly, rubbing a very happy Butter’s belly.   
“Robin, why is Butter green?” Sidney asked.   
“She is not green dad,” Robin said.   
“What colour is she then because she’s not golden like she’s meant to be,” Sidney said.   
“Key lime,” Robin clarified, pronouncing each syllable loudly and clearly as if to make the colour certain and undoubtable in everyone’s mind.   
Sidney opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it before opening it again, “why is Butter key lime green Robin?”   
“Miss Ray kept taking my ball dad. She has five now. She keeps complaining about me going there so today I sent Taylor to get my ball,” Robin said.  
“Wait you sent your 2 year old sister to get a ball from next door?” Sidney said, blinking his eyes in shock.  
“I watched her for the gate dad,” Robin said, “I’m not crazy.”   
“No your completely sane dying poor Butter key lime green,” Sidney rolled his eyes.   
“It’s washable chalk dad,” Robin said, “Uncle Crowe said you’ve got to make people listen to you if they don’t. So if Miss Ray won’t listen to me, she’ll listen to me now.”  
“Of course Uncle Crowe gave you the idea,” Sidney muttered.  
“Butter liked it dad. She rolled over and let me rub her tummy. And I was a good big brother like you told me to be,” Robin said, nodding his head proudly, “I let Taylor colour in her tail. I mean she wasn’t very good dad but I still let her help so I should be allowed an extra sweet tonight for my good behaviour.”   
“Good behaviour? What kind of good behaviour has you colouring a dog green-“  
“Key lime,” Robin corrected.   
“You coloured Butter key lime green and left nothing but her red collar and pink scarf clear,” Sidney said quickly and in frustration.   
“At least I had a marvellous time,” Robin shrugged.   
Sidney scoffed, “I’m not explaining this to your mother or Miss Ray. Your mum and her are friends. She been a very good neighbour to us and she’s written you some of the best children’s stories that we’ve read you. Your going to own up to this yourself young man,” shifting his eyes from Robin, Sidney looked down at a very happy Butter, “and Butter needs to stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes because I’m very angry.”   
“You can’t be angry at Butter though dad,” Robin protested.   
“Look at ta wittle fwace,” Taylor said excitedly as she wrapped her little arms around Butters neck. 

Sidney looked between his two little kids and a very happy Butter wiggling on the grass between them. 

“I’ll phone Miss Ray and say we’ve got Butter and your playing with her but only for an hour,” Sidney sighed as Butter sat at his feet, “but then you have to apologise to Miss Ray and explain why Butter is green-“  
“Key lime,” Robin said loudly.   
“She’s green Robin,” Sidney said as he rubbed Butter’s belly, “poor Butter is green.”  
“Dad you always ruin all the fun,” Robin sighed.   
“And I have a marvellous time doing it Master Robin,” Sidney smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shoutout to the Acting Fics brilliant author Renee and he adorable little Butter who really is the star of that story. 
> 
> Inspired by the song The Last Great American Dynasty. 
> 
> Title:  
> James Bay- Wild Love 
> 
> T Swift Easter Egg:  
> Seven   
> The Last Great American Dynasty


End file.
